


Survive or Die Timeline B

by WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Growing Up, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility/pseuds/WithGreatPowerComesGreatResponsibility
Summary: In a world gone mad you either embrace the madness or it embraces you.This is Survive or Die Timeline B, where Lexi has new decisions to make as well as different circumstances surrounding her.(Personally I like this version more.)
Relationships: Troy Otto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Two Months Ago

Part One

Chapter One

-Two Months Ago-  
Mom and my stepdad, Harry would be spending a few days in San Diego and I decided to tag along as well. I packed a bag for myself and one for my dog, Skeletor as well.  
The drive down was nice, Skeletor and I stretched out on the backseat, I had my earbuds in as I looked up at the crisp blue sky.  
When we arrived, we checked into our hotel and then we broke off to do our own things. I left Skeletor in the room and went down to the pool for a bit. People stared at me; the way people always did. I get it, I look like a weirdo being over six feet tall with a multicolored mohawk, an adorable silver hoop hanging between my nostrils, and lots of tattoos.  
I swam until the pool closed and then returned to the room. After a quick shower and then taking Skeletor out for a walk, we curled up on one of the beds and fell asleep.  
The next day, Skeletor and I went about our more or less usual routine and just after nine AM, we headed out for a hike.  
We loved hiking and did it often. I had everything I would need including a small picnic, assuring we wouldn’t be back till dinner time. It was a nightmare crossing the road but once we were on the other side we walked confidently into the desert.  
Skeletor ran ahead excitedly, we hadn’t been out of our neighborhood in a while, he was ready for wide open spaces. I laughed as I walked after him, the sun beating down on me as I went. Everything was going well; we stopped a while later and had our food. Once finished we were back at it again.  
I usually have a good sense of direction, but out here, everything basically looks the same and after not paying as close attention as I should have been, I came to the sickening realization that we were lost.  
“Okay, okay, this isn’t that bad,” I said trying to calm myself, taking my phone out. I looked at the screen, no service, naturally…I thought.  
I visualized the map in my head, and I knew we needed to head west to get back. I looked at my phone again which was now dead.  
“No! No, no no!” How was this happening? Dead phone, lost trail…this wasn’t like me at all. When we stopped for a water break, I discovered as Skeletor quickly lapped up his share, that was it. We were now out of water!  
“This isn’t happening…” I said aloud and then my foot hit a rock wrong and I fell, landing hard on my knees. I bit back a cry as I flipped myself over, tears escaping my eyes without me deciding. I rolled up my pants legs, inspecting my knees as I thought about what to do next.  
Panic was trying to creep in, but I held it back, knowing it wasn’t going to get us anywhere. The sun had already started to set in the sky, it would be dark so much faster than I was ready to deal with. But…I had a few supplies…I began scanning the area for something that could serve as a shelter while I continued to ponder how to get out of this mess.  
Skeletor began barking suddenly, I looked at him, and that’s when I saw it…there was a truck in the distance. I waved my arms and yelled; I really didn’t want to but what other choice did I have? I hoped they were friendly because this was currently my best chance of making it back to the hotel…  
I waited there with Skeletor as the gray truck made its way over, stopping several feet away from us. A guy, possibly around my age, opened the driver’s side door and got out. He opened the back door and rummaged around for a moment before turning towards us and walking over. He held out an unopened bottle of water. “You, uh…you lost?” he asked.  
“Much to my dismay,” I said taking the water and pouring some in Skeletor’s bowl and then placing it in front of him. “We were on a trail but…I have no idea when we left it. My phone died and we ran out of water. I swear this never happens,” I paused so I could take a drink. “Thank you…for the water.”  
He nodded. “I can uh, take you to my house, it’s the closest phone out here, about thirty minutes away.” Riding in cars with strangers is not something I normally do, but I really didn’t have any other options at this point. “You have my word ma’am,” he said gently placing his hand on his chest. “I’ll get you where you uh, need to go.”  
I looked at Skeletor who seemed curious about this man, but he wasn’t growling, and he didn’t seem worried. “Okay, thank you.”  
“I’m Troy, Troy Otto,” he said sticking out his hand.  
“I’m Lexi LaRue,” I replied awkwardly taking his hand. “I’m bad at handshakes.” He smiled and I took in the details of his face, fuzzy brown hair, stubble on his chin, his eyes, so blue…my breath caught, and chills cascaded over my body. “This is Skeletor,” I said following him over to the truck.  
He opened the back door. “And that’s a…dog?”  
“Yes, he’s called a Xoloitzcuintle.”  
“That’s not a real word,” he replied.  
“Yes, it is,” I said as I motioned for Skeletor to jumped into the back. “They are also known as a Mexican Hairless dog.”  
He made a face like a turtle as he nodded, and I shut the door. Troy opened the passenger side door for me.  
“Thanks,” I said, wincing when I had to bend my knee.  
“Are you hurt?” he asked.  
“I fell…”  
“Hang on,” he said, opening the back door and rummaging around once more.  
I got into the truck, sitting down and waiting, with the door open. He returned with a first aid kit.  
“Lets see the damage,” he said opening the kit as I rolled my pants legs up again. “Not too bad.”  
He carefully put ointment on a few band aids and then just as carefully placed them over the cuts. “All fixed,” he said, his eyes catching mine for a moment before he walked around to the other side of the truck.  
His radio came on, blasting heavy music when he started the truck. He reached over, turning it down a bit and then we were on the road.  
“I’m bad at small talk,” he said after a few minutes.  
“That’s okay,” I replied with a shrug. “So am I. Well, I suppose we could start with the basics,” I said and then stopped.  
“Which are?” he pressed as I leaned forward and turned the volume up.  
“You like Bloodbath?”  
“You know who they are?” he asked shocked.  
“Yeah! Most people I talk to have no idea! I can’t believe you listen to them too!” I was beyond excited, usually you told people how obsessed you were with Death Metal and suddenly no one wanted to talk to you anymore.  
The next thirty minutes flew by as we listened to his CD, blasting the music the way Death Metal should be played.  
When we pulled up to a gate, he turned the music down as someone opened the gate from the other side, and then we were pulling up at a ranch.  
When Troy turned the truck off, I was unlocking my door and then getting out, letting Skeletor out of the back. There was one main house, several cabins, a smaller house, and several campers parked off to the side. There seemed to be more buildings off in the distance. There were rolling hills, cows, crops, and horses, it was beautiful here, I thought as I attached Skeletor’s leash.  
Troy led me inside and over to what looked like a study.  
“Phone,” he said showing me where it was.  
“Thanks,” I replied and then picked up the receiver and dialed mom’s familiar number. She didn’t answer and I had to leave a message, leaving Troy’s number on her voicemail.  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait…sorry for inconveniencing your day,” I said apologetically.  
“It’s no trouble,” he replied. “Really, you’re lucky I found you out there at all.”  
“Very lucky,” I replied as he led me out to a living room.  
I sat on a couch and told Skeletor to sit on the floor. Troy offered us something to drink and then sat in a chair across from me.  
Not long after he sat down an older man came into the house, stopping in his tracks when he saw me. Troy jumped up.  
“Otto, I found these two when I was out earlier,” he said walking closer to the man, his voice seemed to be getting quieter as he went.  
“Lexi LaRue,” the man said walking over a minute later with a grin. “I’m Jeremiah Otto, welcome to my house, please make yourself at home while you wait for your mother to call.”  
“Thank you,” I replied awkwardly, never knowing how to talk to older people.  
He continued on to somewhere else in the house. I dug in my backpack and came up with a deck of cards.  
“You know any card games, Troy?” I asked.  
“You just keep a deck of cards on hand?” he asked sliding down to the floor in front of the coffee table.  
“Yeah,” I answered sliding down to the floor as well as I took them out and began shuffling. “You never know when you will need a deck of cards.”  
“How often do you use this particular deck?” he asked with an amused look on his face.  
“It depends if anyone else is hiking with me, so, sometimes…”  
We decided on a game and I dealt the cards.  
“You hike a lot?” he asked.  
“Yeah and until now, I’ve never gotten lost…I’m still confused as to how it happened at all.”  
“The desert is tricky that way.”  
“Have you lived here all your life?” I asked.  
He nodded. “Have you ever gotten lost out there?”  
He laughed. “Out there? My backyard? No.”  
“I always wanted to live at my childhood home forever…” I mused.  
“Yeah? What changed?”  
“Life, I guess. Isn’t that what always happens?”  
He nodded with that turtle look. 

Skeletor nuzzled my arm. “I gotta take him for a walk,” I said gathering the cards and putting them away.  
“Yeah, uh, come on,” Troy said standing and walking ahead of me.  
I attached Skeletor’s leash and we went outside, followed the porch around to the backyard, and then it was Skeletor who was leading the way.  
“What made you want to get a dog like this?” he asked.  
“I like weirdos,” I responded simply.  
“Obviously,” he said with a wave of his hand.  
“Are you calling me a weirdo?” I asked serious.  
His eyes met mine. “No…I uh…”  
I smiled and then laughed. “It’s okay, I know I’m a bit strange.”  
“A bit…?” he asked eyeing me.  
I smiled again and lightly shoved him, which I immediately felt awkward about, but he smiled back at me.  
He walked me all over the place, but he seemed to be keeping me away from the people that seemed to be living in the RV’s and cabins.  
“Everyone here is uh, set in their ways…and they’re wary of outsiders.”  
“That’s cool,” I replied. “I’m not a fan of crowds anyway.”  
He gave me a look, like he understood.  
“Why are there so many people living here?” I asked.  
“Otto is an end of the world prepper, and these people believe in his vision.”  
“So, it’s like…a community.”  
“Exactly.”  
“That’s very cool. That’s actually what my family did or does…”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, it began with my dad too. When his parents died, they left him the farm in Virginia. We moved there when I was about seven and the prepping began.”  
“Why are you not there now?” he asked.  
“Well…dad died, and mom didn’t do too well on her own, especially after my sister packed up her family and left us. So, long story short, mom moved out to California to be with her boyfriend and I went with her. But we left my brother Ivan in charge of the home base. He lives there with his wife and her family. In the event of a disaster, we will be heading home.”  
“The point is to be there before the disaster.”  
“That’s good advice, Troy. I’ll be sure to tell my mother when she picks me up.”

Once we made it back in the house we drifted to the kitchen.  
“You hungry?” he asked.  
“Oh, you don’t have to go through any trouble for me…”  
“Its no trouble, I was going to make a sandwich…”  
“I can help,” I said walking over to the sink and washing my hands. “You get the stuff out and I will handle assembly.”  
“Okay weirdo,” he replied, a crooked smile ghosting over his lips.  
He got out the stuff and a couple of plates and I got to work. Once the sandwiches were complete he grabbed some chips and two bottles of water.  
“Does he need something?” Troy asked looking at Skeletor.  
“No,” I said digging in my bag and producing a Tupperware container with dog food in it. I opened it up and placed it in front of Skeletor who immediately began eating.  
Otto walked into the room, a coffee cup in hand and he went straight for the pot.  
“Your mother called while you were out Lexi. I talked to her for a while, nice lady. She insisted on cutting her day short and coming to get you right now, but I told her you were okay and not a bother. So, she’ll be here in a few hours.”  
“Are you sure I’m not a bother?”  
Otto smiled and then looked at Troy. “Is she bothering you, son?”  
“Nope,” he replied.  
“Well there you go,” Otto replied and then he shuffled back out of the room.

I had never clicked with someone so easily before. Usually I didn’t bother with people outside of my usual customers and my microscopic circle of friends. But this was different. We talked about everything and the more we talked the more we realized we had a lot of the same experiences. The more we talked the more I wanted to be there with him. Time sped up the way it does when you want to make a moment last and all too soon Otto was coming to get us because Mom had pulled up at the gate.  
“You got everything?” he asked as I packed up the contents of my bag.  
“Yes. I think so. But before I go, I want to give you something.” I placed a plastic baggie in his hands.  
“Seeds?” he asked.  
“Those seeds will change your life.”  
“I don’t even know how to grow them.”  
“Well I guess you’ll need this too,” I said handing him a piece of paper with my number on it.  
“Very smooth Lexi LaRue.”  
I smiled as we made our way back downstairs.  
“I’ll walk you out,” Troy said as he held the door open for me.  
“Text me and I’ll walk you through the steps.”  
“Oh, I don’t have a cell phone.”  
“Really?” I asked with a smile. “That’s so cool. Call me then. I’m usually awake between the hours of 10 AM to 3 AM, so, whenever.”  
He didn’t respond as we walked up to the gate where Mom and Harry stood talking with Otto.  
Mom, who wasn’t very affectionate, grabbed me into a fierce hug. “You sure you’re alright?” she asked, worry reflected in her eyes.  
“My gosh Mom! Release me!” I said as she crushed me with her hug.  
“Can you just give your mother a hug? After being lost for the past several hours.”  
“I wasn’t lost that long. I was hardly lost for any length of time,” I replied hugging her back. “Thanks to Troy,” I said looking at him as she let me go.  
Harry stepped forward; his hand outstretched. “Thanks so much, we’re rather fond of our Lexi.”  
Troy shook his head. “It was nothing, really.”  
“I feel like I should give you some money,” Mom said digging in her purse.  
“That won’t be necessary,” Otto said with his hand up.  
“Are you sure? Lexi is always using up so much gas…”  
“Mom!” I hissed. “I am not.”  
“Really, its fine,” Troy replied.  
“Well okay, thanks again. We’ll get out of your hair,” Mom said as Harry took my bag and opened the door for Skeletor to jump in before getting in the car himself.  
Mom gave me a look and then got in the car as well, I looked back at Troy and noticed Otto was walking back to the house.  
“Well…I guess this is…goodbye,” I said, sadness bubbling inside.  
“You said they come down here all the time,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe you could come down again and we could uh, hang out or something?”  
“That would be fantastic,” I replied with a smile.  
His eyes locked with mine. “Then it’s a plan. It was uh…great meeting you, Lexi LaRue.”  
I heard the car start and knew this was it, it was now or never. “This isn’t something I usually do…” I said stepping closer. “But you did save me today.”  
I tentatively wrapped my arms around him, he hesitated a moment and then he was hugging me back. It didn’t feel strange or awkward, like I was expecting.  
“Thank you for saving me today.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
I smiled at him once more and then I reluctantly got into the backseat with Skeletor. I watched out the back window until I lost sight of him as we crested as hill. My eyes filled up, but I didn’t know why.  
Have you ever had an experience that was so ethereal you wonder if it happened at all? I knew this happened because Mom and Harry were here too…but people like Troy didn’t just exist in the real world. The entire meeting and spending time with him felt…magical.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to get weird.

Chapter Two

-Now-  
Troy and I have talked on the phone four times and haven’t seen each other at all. Life just continued, as life does. I had dogs to walk and weed to sale. As time went on I wondered if we would be able to meet up again.   
I walked into the house, letting Skeletor, off his leash. I was tired, after walking him and all the other dogs in the neighborhood that I walked four times a week. Today though, we had stopped by the park, and by the time I had made it home, I was exhausted.   
I slowly gathered up supplies for a nice soak in the bathtub.   
Skeletor walked down a long hallway to my room. We were the only ones here. Mom and Harry, had been gone for the last two days, on a business trip in Phoenix.   
I checked on Skeletor and he was lying on his bed and so I moved to the bathroom, turning on the water in the tub and adding some stuff for my achy muscles. I had played just as hard as the dogs had today. Once everything had been gathered, I set it all up, including lighting a series of candles and shutting the blinds over a small window, I left the door to the bathroom open and then stripped down and slowly sunk into the hot water. It was perfect, I took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, relaxing into the water.  
***

My phone buzzed, waking me up. Uh. I dried my hands and then picked it up. There was an attachment from my brother, I opened it and watched a quick video of what appeared to be a person who was dead, get up, and then shot several times by a cop on scene. But the guy kept coming. I shook my head and responded ‘You have too much time on your hands’.  
He sent back ‘You don’t think it’s real?’  
‘No.’  
After that, my phone fell silent, so I placed it back on the towel, letting my hands droop into the water and my eyes slowly closing.   
Shortly after that Mom called. I sat up, well it was nice while it lasted, I thought, as I dried my hands and picked up the phone.  
“Hello?”   
“How are things going there?” she asked.  
“Fine, normal…why?” I asked.  
“Did your brother send you a video?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” I said getting annoyed. “Why?”  
“Lexi, something weird is going on out there. I don’t know what, but we’re coming home early.”  
“Okay,” I said slowly.  
“Listen, if anything happens, try to make to Virginia.”  
“Mom,” I said as the first hints of panic made its way into my voice. “You want me to not only get on a plane but do it alone?”  
“Lexi, please,” she said sounding defeated.  
“You better come back and get me,” I demanded.  
She sighed. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
We hung up and then I went back to my bath. But now the video Ivan sent was bugging me. So, I hopped on YouTube to see what else I could find. There were not many videos but there were enough that I did some more research. Something was happening, but I didn’t know what. I finished my bath and then continued with my routine. Skeletor and I ate and then I settled in for some meditation.   
A while later, the power went out and then a moment later it came back on. It was too much, I hopped up and immediately began ‘Apocalypse Preparations’, gathering up what I would need from my room and adding it to the already packed and ready to go bags, that I kept for Skeletor and I just for this kind of situation. As I was ready to leave, I texted Mom, letting her know where we were going. She didn’t respond but the message went through. Skeletor and I walked outside, and I locked up the house. We walked down the street. It was quiet out here, not uncommon for this time, but it felt eerie. I went straight to the Clark’s.  
Right after my second knock the door opened, Nick Clark stood on the other side.  
“You look like shit,” I said walking forward and hugging him. “When did you get back?”  
I hadn’t seen him in weeks.  
“Today,” he said and then he smiled at me. “You wanna come in?”  
I nodded, and he moved aside so we could.  
“Travis?” Madison asked as she walked into the room.  
“No, it’s just us.”  
“Hey Lexi, Skeletor,” she said sounding a little tired.   
“Is it okay if we hang out here? Mom and Harry are out of town.”  
“Of course,” she said.  
“Thanks.”  
Madison left the room and then I joined Nick on the couch, their power was out too but they had candles and flashlights.  
“What happened to you?” I asked noting his disheveled appearance.   
He took in a breath and let it out slowly. “I, really don’t know how to explain it…Where are your parents?”  
“Phoenix.”  
“Business trip?”  
“Of course,” I said with a shrug.  
I had always liked Nick, he was lost, like me, kind of a black sheep, misunderstood. We were just about the same height, he was six feet tall and I’m two inches taller, his hair was straight, deep brown, and down to his chin, though he usually kept it sliced back. His eyes were deep brown like milk chocolate, I loved staring deeply into them, sometimes finding the caramel flecks around the pupal. He often had a devilish smile playing behind those eyes and a slight tug on the left side of his mouth, or that was just the look he gave me.  
He’s a good friend, I mean he has his demons, but he’s always been there when I needed him.  
“I like your hair,” he said. “And your eyebrows.”  
“Thanks,” I replied with a smile.  
“Hey Lexi,” Alicia, his younger sister, said as she walked into the room and flopped down next to me.   
Alicia’s about five feet five inches tall with long wavy brown hair that has natural blonde highlights. Her eyes are greenish blue, she has a small nose and lips that pout perfectly. She’s also a good friend and these days I see her more often than Nick.   
“Hey, how’s it going?” I asked.  
“It’s…strange,” Alicia said. “How are you? Have you heard from your mysterious stranger?”  
“Not for a while unfortunately, but other than that I’m good. So, where is Travis?”  
“He went to get Chris.”  
“Why? What’s happening?”  
“I don’t know,” Alicia said. “But I’m tired of waiting around here.” She got up and walked out of the room.   
I turned to Nick. “Tell me what you know.”  
“Okay, but not here…”   
He stood and offered me his hand, the two of us went down the hallway with Skeletor trailing behind us. Once in his room we sat together in the closet.  
“We haven’t been in here in a while,” I said as Nick pulled the door to but didn’t shut it.  
“We’re usually at your house,” he replied.  
“So, tell me,” I said expectantly.   
So, he did, everything from waking up in the abandoned church where he usually did his drugs, finding his girlfriend, dead but not, getting hit by a car, being in the hospital, escaping from the hospital, his friend trying to kill him, he accidently killing the friend and then that friend not being dead, but still kind of being dead. It was a lot, but Nick didn’t lie.  
“Okay, okay, hang on. So, people are…what rising from the dead?” I whispered.  
“He was dead Lexi, and then he was…walking around. But he was different. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know I’m not crazy.”  
“So, what’s happening is…really bad. Nick…what happens if…Mom and Harry don’t make it home?”  
“You can stay with us,” he said taking my hands and giving them a squeeze. “It will be okay, Lexi.”  
I nodded, happy I had somewhere to go. “I missed you.”  
“I know…I’m sorry…”  
I waved my hand, but he caught it. “Don’t do that.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t let me off so easily,” he said.  
We gazed at each other which morphed into a no laughing contest and not long after that, I lost.   
“I know I need to stop Lexi…I know that…”  
His eyes were full of tears and I held onto his hand.   
“You can Nick.”  
“Can I?”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t give up on me.”  
“Never.”  
“Do you…do you have anything?” he asked his tears escaping. “I wouldn’t ask…”  
“I have some old stuff left. Just pills.”  
“It’s better than nothing.”  
“I have weed, special blends created by me. You should try this one,” I said digging some out of a baggie. He made a face. “Come on,” I said lighting it and handing it over.  
“Fine,” he said and then he inhaled deeply.

For the next several hours Nick and I were in our own little world, even as we sat in the living room playing Monopoly with Madison and Alicia.  
Madison is five feet eight inches tall with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She’s the toughest person I know, I’ve always found her easy to talk to, probably because she’s a high school guidance counselor.   
Alicia said something and I don’t even remember what it was, but I doubled over with laughter and soon Nick was laughing with me. We couldn’t stop, there were tears in our eyes.  
“Lexi LaRue did you get my son high?” Madison asked as she looked over at me.  
I looked right at her, finally calm, a straight face. “No,” I replied very slowly and then the laughter began again.  
“Lexi!” Madison said half joking.  
“Come on Mom,” Nick said. “What’s the harm?”  
“Can I get some of that, Lexi?” Alicia asked.  
“No!” Madison said putting her foot down.  
“Okay,” Alicia replied putting her hands up in surrender.

When we heard screaming, everything stopped.  
Alicia went right to the window and Madison was quick to get her away from there.  
“Mom we need to tell Alicia what’s going on,” Nick said quietly.  
Madison’s eyes flicked over to me.  
“I already told her everything. We need to tell Alicia.”  
“Maybe we don’t have to. Let’s just wait for Travis to get home.”  
Then there was a thump at the sliding glass door. Alicia screamed, and Nick went over to check it out.  
“Nick, no,” said Madison.  
He held up his hand and checked. There was a German Shepherd dog out there and he was whining. Nick opened the door and got the dog inside.  
“Max,” I said, and he walked over to me instantly. His eyes looked worried and then he and Skeletor sniffed each other’s faces. He was covered in blood, I noticed as it was all over my hands, but it wasn’t his own. “Nick,” I said holding out my hand, so he could see. He walked over and examined my hand.   
“There’s someone in the street,” Alicia said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole world changes and the military have been sent to 'secure the neighborhood'.

Chapter Three

We all went over and looked out, there was a man, he just stood there, eerily facing the house.  
A plan was hatched to go get the shotgun from the next-door neighbors.  
“Lexi?”  
“I’ll stay here.”   
They left, and as I went down the hall to the bathroom to wash my hands, the power came back on. Skeletor was, as always, right by my side but Max was still in the living room. I tried calling Mom, Harry, and Ivan again, but no one answered. I sent out some texts, hoping they would go through.  
My finger hovered over a number…I went back and forth but in the end I pressed ‘send’.  
Five rings later someone picked up. “Hello?”  
“Troy?”   
“Lexi?” he asked sounding relieved. “Where are you? Are you okay?”  
“Something weird is happening,” I said as Max started barking and growling, he sounded afraid, Skeletor’s ears were on alert.  
“Lexi, you need to get somewhere safe, okay?”  
“Safe,” I replied not understanding the noises I was hearing. Time seemed to slow around me, fear creeping back in. This was bad.  
“Lexi,” Troy said pulling me from my thoughts. “Answer me.”  
“Yes…I’m okay, I’m with friends.”  
“Lexi, you need to get out of the city.”  
“Do you know what’s happening?” I asked.  
“Not yet,” he paused. “I wish I could come get you.”  
“I wish…” I began but then the call dropped and when I called back I got a busy signal. I sighed and listened intently. I could hear someone stumbling around and then there was a thud. Max began to whimper. I slipped down the hall and peeked around the corner.   
There was someone crouched over Max, eating him…  
I gasped, and tears sprang up fast. Movement caught my eye and I could see Travis just on the other side of the living room.  
“Lexi?”  
That alerted the person and he stood up. His face was wrong, he came at Travis. Madison and Nick returned with the shotgun. Travis and the man were fighting each other, another man, Daniel as we would come to know, walked in the front door and took the gun from Madison, he shot the man, twice in the head and he went down. Then Daniel handed the gun back. 

Daniel Salazar sheltered Travis, Chris, and Liza, Chris’ mom, while they were in town trying to get here. When they fled, his wife Griselda, ended up getting stuck under something and it crushed her foot. So, the two of them were brought here with their daughter, Ofelia.   
The house was a bit crowded. The plan was to go to the desert in the morning and I was welcome to go too.   
When morning came I helped the others load up Travis’ truck and Madison’s car, and soon after we were loaded up too. I sat in the backseat with Nick and Skeletor lying in the floorboard, Alicia was up front, and Madison was driving. We had just pulled onto the road when Madison noticed her next-door neighbor returning home. She wanted to warn him, his wife was still there, and she was…different. So, she turned the car around and we headed back. We all got out and followed Madison, once we made it to the neighbor’s backyard, people began shooting, and then we were being dragged away by people in military clothes. We were told to go back to our houses, a fence was being put up for our protection. I didn’t like the sound of that, Troy was right, we needed to get out of the city…but how could we now?  
“Don’t go back to your house,” Nick said as he grabbed my hand. “Stay with us.”  
“Okay,” I said as I followed after him.  
There were ten people, eleven if you count Skeletor crammed into a four-bedroom one story house. Travis and Madison had a room, Nick had a room, but he was letting Alicia use it since she had given her room to Daniel and his family, and Chris and his mom shared a room. Nick, Skeletor, and I slept in the living room.

Everyone was asleep, except me, who is a night owl, and I was too worried about my family, so I sat here, awake, in the recliner, looking through the cracks in the blinds that were open over the window. My mind also went to Troy, I had tried calling back again but no one answered.   
Suddenly Nick sat down next to me in the chair.  
“You should get some sleep,” he said.  
“I know,” I replied.  
He covered us up with a blanket and then we settled in, snuggled up next to each other.   
“I’m really glad you’re back, I missed you a lot,” I whispered.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered back and then he leaned in and kissed my forehead. “I never intended to be gone for so long. I missed you too.”

The next day Nick, Skeletor, and I went to my house.   
“We should take all the medicine and chocolate,” I say as I unlocked the door and we went inside.   
We gathered up some stuff and then went to my room. I retrieved more pills than I thought I had from many different hiding places.  
“This is all there is Nick, go easy okay?”  
He nodded as he took two of the pills and found something to crush them with. “You want some?”  
“No,” I said quickly. “I can’t…it’s too easy for me to slip back into that.”  
He nodded. “I’m sorry…”  
I held up my hand. “It’s okay.”  
He breathed in the powder. “You should keep the others, just give me one every so often.”  
I nodded and took the drugs, stuffing them in a small purple bag and then into my pocket.  
I looked around my room, still unable to comprehend everything that was happening. I always thought in the event of a disaster I would be with my people…Mom and Harry…Ivan and Lucy… But it was just Skeletor and I, kicking it with the Clark’s.   
Where were Mom and Harry? What was going to happen to us? To all of us?  
“Hey,” Nick said walking over. He hugged me from behind. “Hey,” he repeated in his soothing voice bringing me out of my head.   
I turned around in his arms. “Nick…I…”  
“We are survivors, you and me.”  
“Surviving is exhausting.”  
“But we can do it.”  
I hugged him, pulled him close against me. He held on for several minutes.  
“Let’s see what else we can grab.”  
“We should check the kitchen. Mom always over shops before she goes out of town. She liked to make sure I had everything I would need.”  
“Yes definitely.”  
The kitchen was a gold mine. We took as much as we could shove into various bags and even made a plan to come back for more.  
After putting the stuff away, he gave me one of those looks. “Find me later.”  
“Okay.” Skeletor looked up at me with his big blue eyes. “What?”   
He turned his head sideways. “You just came in from outside.” He wagged his tail. “Okay fine.” I said attaching his leash and heading back out there.

Once we came back inside I stayed around the house, helping out. There was a lot to do and Madison needed help but when there was downtime I went back to my house, it was familiar, even in all of this, it felt, like everything was going to be okay.   
“Hello?” Nick called.  
“In here.”  
I smiled from the floor and held up the bottle I had been drinking from.  
“Alcohol isn’t banned from your list?” he asked as he crossed the room and sat in front of me.  
I handed him the vodka. “Usually, but welcome to zee end of zee world. If we don’t drink this, it’s just going to go to waste, and I can’t live in a world in which I didn’t at least try to drink all vodka.”  
“Well okay,” he said taking a swig. 

We drank and drank, as I got tipsy, I began to laugh a lot and then…then things got sad.  
Nick took the vodka away from me and held me while I cried. I was glaringly aware of my parent’s absences and the not knowing as well as not being able to find out was really getting to me.   
Nick and I fell asleep in my bed, and we made our way back to his house when we woke up several hours later.   
“I’m sorry,” I said looking over at him as we walked up the street.  
“Hey, an alcoholic freak out is permitted to everyone at least once, right? Now you can cross it off your list,” he replied smiling at me with his eyes.  
I smiled back; happy he was here. He took my hand, holding it firmly in his as Skeletor ran ahead of us and up the driveway.

~Before~  
I sat on my bed playing video games. It was late, or early depending on your view of two a.m. There was a light knocking at my window. I paused the game and then went over and opened it.   
“Hey Lexi,” Nick said a bit slow.  
“Come on,” I said helping him through.  
“Can I hang out here?”  
“Sure,” I said with a shrug.   
He walked over and flopped down on my bed.   
“Are things bad at home?” I asked.  
He sighed. “Things are…whatever. How are things here?” He asked eyeing the bottle of pills I had so carelessly left out on my bedside table.   
“It’s just stressful. Nothing I can’t handle.”  
“Yeah, how are you on those…you need more?”  
“I’m fine for now, I’ll let you know.”  
I got back to my game. My character picked up a gun as they ran and began shooting the infected.   
“My Mom has started…dating.”  
“Really? How is that going?”  
“Awkward. His name is Travis, he’s a teacher.”  
“So, they met at work?”  
“Yeah. He was married before and has a kid, Chris, he’s younger than Alicia I think.”  
“Have you met him?”  
“Not yet, but I think a meeting is in the works.”  
I sighed and shut off my game, put the pills away and turned off the light. I crawled into bed.  
“No one could ever replace your dad,” I said. “You know that, Madison knows that too. And if she’s ready to find someone, shouldn’t she be allowed to?”  
He sighed and covered himself up with my blankets. “It’s annoying when you make so much sense.”  
I smiled. “Besides, if it sucks, you can just climb through my window, like always.”

~Now~  
The next morning my phone beeped. I opened the message; it was from Mom.  
‘We’re catching a flight and will be back in LA soon. Be packed and ready to head east.’   
That’s weird, I didn’t think planes were running anymore. Maybe the text had been delayed, because of the power going out…maybe they were almost home!  
Skeletor and I were standing in my room, I looked at my wall of weapons and chose my two best knives and a bat that has never let me down. Then I went to the garage and hammered several long nails into the top of the bat. This was the best I could do, hopefully I had made the right choices. Back in my room, I grabbed a few other things, like my iPod and some extended batteries that could be recharged by popping out a little crank and turning it. This was good, and I was ready to stop coming back. I could just leave the rest behind.   
“Hey,” Nick said crawling through the window.  
“You can use the door, you know.”  
“And mess with tradition?”  
I smiled as my eyes fell on the window my mind faded into a memory…

~Before~  
It was early, just after eleven p.m. But there was a knock on my window. I unlocked and then pushed it open.   
“Can we talk for a minute?”   
He was agitated, I nodded, and he climbed through.   
“Lexi, I’ve got to go.”  
“Go where?”  
“I can’t stay there anymore. I’ve got my stuff and I’m getting out of here.”  
“Nick, where are you going to go?”  
“I’m a survivor Lexi, I’ll be okay. And we’ll still see each other. But I wanted to tell you I was leaving instead of just disappearing. I mean, you’re my best friend.”  
I didn’t want to cry; he wasn’t even leaving the city. But I knew he would come running no matter what, whenever I needed him, and it was nice to know he was right down the road. But now, he would be gone, in a drugged haze somewhere. He said we would still see each other, but…  
I pulled him into a hug, pressing my face into his neck, and breathing him in. He held on tight.  
“Can you look out for my mom and sister.”  
“Both of them are strong, they can take care of themselves.”  
“Lexi, please?” he asked, his voice strained.  
“Of course, I will Nick.” I said instantly.  
I was completely powerless when he was in pain, all I wanted was to make it better, the way he always tried to do for me. I kissed his neck and then he pulled back. We looked into each other’s eyes, a thing we often did.   
“I’ll see you soon,” he said, lightly touching my chin.   
Then he was climbing back through the window, grabbing his bag, and walking off into the night. 

~Now~  
We looked into each other’s eyes and then I grab onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into me.  
“Okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I’m okay,” I replied.   
“I love you Lexi,” he said.  
“I love you too Nick.”  
He leaned in, our lips touching. 

We were lying side by side in my bed, listening to music on my computer, which still had some battery left.   
“I can’t believe we’ve never done that before,” he said smiling at me.  
“Well, you always had a girlfriend.”  
“Yeah…I did.”  
I smiled. “But you’re mine now,” I said with a laugh.  
He laughed too and kissed my forehead. “And what does being yours intel?”  
“Basically, what we’ve always been.”  
“Best friends?”  
“And more of this,” I said as I wiggled my eyebrows.  
“I can do that,” he said as he moved closer and began kissing me again.  
Later I showed Nick the text from Mom, he wasn’t sure what to make of it either. We couldn’t even go to an airport to see if they made it.  
“I’m sure they’ll get here somehow,” Nick said. “They wouldn’t just leave you behind.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new normal.

Chapter Four

Nine days passed, and I didn’t hear anything else. No one arrived, the soldiers told us everyone outside the fence was dead and we weren’t allowed to leave. I didn’t like that one bit.   
Nick and I spent most of our time together, in his pool or in my bedroom, Skeletor always with us. Madison was happy that someone was watching Nick as he was being weaned off the drugs and it became my responsibility to supply him with a pain killer every so often. We helped Madison keep the house going, by cleaning up and cooking meals. A day didn’t go by without me thinking about my family. I hoped they were all okay…wherever they were. I was sure Ivan was at the home base in Virginia, the one that had been stockpiled for just this sort of event. He would be there with his wife, Lucy and her family. They would have enough supplies to last a few years at least, even longer if they had taken care of the farm side of things before now.   
I grabbed a bunch of board games and playing cards from my house. With so many people cramped in the Clark’s it was important to keep our minds busy, so at night many of us would gather to play games, sometimes even the grown-ups would join in. (Yes, technically Nick and I were grown-ups but neither of us really felt that way.)   
A doctor was brought in to check us all out. She said Griselda needed to go to a hospital because of her injuries. She checked out me and then Nick.   
Dr. Exner was all smiles and she spent a lot of time talking with Liza, our resident nurse. She left and returned later that night with soldiers and a truck. They loaded Griselda into the truck and then Daniel tried to go with them. But they said there were only two names on the list. Daniel had only agreed to have his wife be taken if he could go as well. Dr. Exner had assured him it wouldn’t be a problem, but Daniel wasn’t on the list. The other name was Nick. Madison yelled that it was a mistake, Nick wasn’t sick and didn’t need to go to the hospital. A soldier ran through the house, chasing after Nick who ran away after his name had been called. We tried to stop it, but Nick was captured, carried outside, and to the truck. Madison and I had to be restrained as we fought against the soldiers trying to get to Nick. I saw Dr. Exner talking to Liza and after a moment’s hesitation, she jumped into the back of the truck, leaving her son behind.   
The truck pulled out and then Madison and I were finally released. We weren’t able to follow, the large gate in the fence was opened and then closed behind them. We had to get him back…we needed him here with us.   
I cried for a while sitting on Nick’s bed. What could we do? We couldn’t even leave the fence! But there had to be a way. Nick would never give up on me. I knew that, and he was resourceful, like me. We were both Slytherin’s and we would make it back to each other.   
I don’t remember when I fell asleep, but I remember waking up and hearing Travis, Madison, and Chris talking in the dining room. There wasn’t a plan, Travis wanted to talk to the soldier in charge, the man who had yet to listen to anything any of us had said. Chris wanted action he wanted to go, now. I understood that, I heard him storm off and things got quiet again. The whole house was quiet. I went to the bathroom and then Skeletor and I took a look around. No one was home. Where was everyone?  
I wanted to find Daniel, he seemed like an action guy, maybe he had a plan or at least was interested in creating one beyond asking the soldiers. I fed Skeletor and grabbed some food for myself.   
We went outside, I didn’t see anyone, so I began scouting. Looking for weak bits in the fence or places where there weren’t any guards.   
As we walked I spotted Alicia and Chris up ahead, she was on a bright pink bicycle and he was riding on the handlebars, they were heading towards my side of the neighborhood.   
I heard a scream suddenly and Skeletor and I jogged over to a house. Ofelia was sitting in the front yard, tears running down her face, she wasn’t responding and so we went into the house. Daniel was talking to Madison as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink.   
“Did he tell us what we need to know?” Madison asked.  
He who, I wondered? Daniel’s response must have been non-verbal cause I didn’t hear anything and then Madison left the house. A few moments later Daniel walked across the room and then opened and shut a door.   
Suddenly Travis with Madison close behind burst into the room.  
“Lexi?” Madison asked passing by me.  
“Hey,” I said with a wave.  
Travis went right to the room Daniel had disappeared into. I followed and in that room was the soldier Ofelia had been flirting with. He was tied to a chair and Daniel had been torturing him for information. The soldier, Andy, relayed some info now, the soldiers were leaving, and they were going to bomb the city in the morning. Troy’s warning echoed through my head. Now, it really was time to go.   
“Lexi, go get your stuff,” Madison said.  
She didn’t need to tell me twice, I went back to her house and grabbed my stuff, what I really needed was still pretty much together. There were a few other things to grab, as well as make sure I had everything I would need for Skeletor, and I packed Nick a bag as well and then loaded everything into Travis’s truck, my weapons, however would, from this point on, stay with me.   
Once I was done with my stuff I went back into the house and helped them with what they wanted to bring. The plan was to pack up, leave here, go to the place where the others were being held, get them, and from there we were going to the desert. Anywhere would be better than being here in the morning. As I helped pack the car, I noticed Mr. Casey was out walking Diana, a beautiful Alaskan Malamute. I couldn’t stand the thought that they didn’t know. I walked over to him and let him know what was happening. “Get your family and go.”  
I told as many people as I could before we were loaded up into Madison’s car and others into Travis’s truck and then off we went. At the gate, Daniel got out and opened it. No one was there to stop us, it just opened, and we drove through. 

We arrived and let Daniel out, so he could start phase one of the plan. The rest of us went to the parking garage and parked the cars, everyone got out. Madison tried to put me at the kiddie table with Chris and Alicia.  
“No Madison, you do what you want but I’m going in there. I’m getting Nick.”  
Travis decided it was a good idea to let Andy go, I knew it was a bad idea, but they weren’t going to listen to me.   
“And what about Skeletor?” Madison asked.  
I attached his leash and handed it to Alicia. “For protection. Please take care of him.”  
“Will do,” she agreed as she took the leash.  
I kissed him. “Stay, protect them,” I said pointing at him.   
Then I walked over to Ofelia as we waited for Daniel to arrive. When he did he was angry about the decision to release Andy but there was no point in arguing about it, it was time to go in there and rescue the others.  
We left the parking garage, my heartbeat growing louder in my ears as we made our way around the building, and by the soldiers who were still fighting the dead that Daniel had lead over to them. There were so many, and they just kept coming.   
Once inside we had to find ‘Administration’. My heart began beating faster, I was terrified, but I had to keep going. At the end of a long hallway a door opened into a large room full of large cages, they had people in them. We began yelling for the people we were looking for. Some of the people said they knew where they were, and they would tell us if we let them out. Travis and Madison got on that; I didn’t have anything to get the cages open with. Once we learned where to go we took off in that direction. We were running, down a long hall, at the end there were double doors, which were closed. We could see a face, as we got closer we realized it was Nick and a man I had never seen before. The doors could only be opened with a keycard, which none of us had. We tried breaking the doors down, beyond Nick and the man there was a group of the dead stumbling towards them. If we didn’t get them, they were going to die. Nick’s eyes found mine, he looked sad.  
“I love you Lexi…” and then he turned to Madison. “Just go Mom, it’s okay…”  
It wasn’t okay!   
“No, I’m not leaving you!” Madison yelled.  
Suddenly we heard yelling, Liza was running down the hall towards us. She had a keycard. She tried it several times, but it didn’t work. She tried again, and the doors unlocked. Nick and the man burst through, the doors were slammed behind them, trapping the dead and then Nick took my hand and we were running once more. Following Liza through the maze of this place. Down a flight of stairs, we emerged in a kitchen, which had lots of supplies and flickering lights. We walked slowly, not knowing what lay just around the corner and then the dead were everywhere. I handed Nick a knife and I began swinging my bat, which turned out to be an excellent weapon. When made it through to the other side, Liza wanted to know where Chris was, like she cared, I thought, but whatever. They talked about a way back to the parking garage as the man who was with Nick secured the doors behind us.  
“Who the hell are you?” Madison asked.  
He was tall and dressed in a nice suit. His skin was like dark chocolate with matching hair and eyes.  
“Strand,” Nick answered. “He saved my life.”  
Gratitude filled me, Nick was still here because of this man, I would have to thank him once we made it out of here.  
Liza told us where to go and Daniel led the way, since he was the only one with a gun. He would check around the corners and usher us on ahead. He stopped Liza as she was walking by and asked where his wife was, Griselda had been taken by the virus. She was gone, my heart broke for them, but we had to keep moving.   
Liza led us to a place that was a trauma center, Dr. Exner was there. Liza went to talk to her, asking her where we could get outside. While they spoke, I took a look at the medicine, grabbing stuff for pain and antibiotics, as well as a few first aid kits and a bag I found, loading it up.   
Liza wanted Exner to come with us but she wouldn’t move from her spot and so we left her there.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan.

Chapter Five

Strand wanted to know where were going, what our plan was. When he spoke, his voice was rich like caramel, it was a voice that sounded absolutely delicious. Madison said we were heading west; we should be safe in the desert. Strand responded with no one would be safe there.  
“What do you suggest?” Madison asked.  
“Go west,” he replied.  
“What’s west?”  
“I have a home on the water, with supplies. I’m prepared.”  
Was he inviting us to come with him? It was a better plan than the one we had.   
We pushed through a door and were back outside, the sun was just coming up, we needed to get going. There were large piles of ash and skeletons, the infected had been burned, Ofelia began to cry as she understood what had happened to her mother. Daniel hugged her, and we walked away to give them a minute.

When we arrived in the parking garage we didn’t see Chris, Alicia, or Skeletor.   
Travis began calling for his son and Madison, for her daughter.  
“We’re here!” Alicia called as the emerged from behind a door.   
They had a run in with the soldiers and they had taken the SUV. Skeletor ran over to me, I dropped Nick’s hand to hug him, and then I hugged Alicia once Madison let her go. Nick came over and hugged his sister, Chris went over and hugged his mom.   
“We must go now,” Daniel said.  
Suddenly Andy walked out from behind a pillar, he had a gun in his hands, which he pointed at Daniel.  
“Salazar,” he said.  
Daniel turned and looked at him, Ofelia walked over to Daniel and Travis tried getting closer to Andy. Nick took my hand and we stayed right there with the others.   
“Andy?” Ofelia said with her hand up. “Put the gun down. You don’t have to do this okay? What are you doing? Just put the gun down.”  
He stared at Daniel and then in a moment he changed his aim and shot Ofelia instead. That’s when Travis charged, tackling Andy to the ground where he proceeded to beat him nearly to death before Madison stepped in and stopped him. Andy’s face was so covered in blood he didn’t even look like a person anymore. Liza had gone straight to Ofelia, telling her it was okay, she was alive. It was her shoulder that had been shot. Travis’s hands began to shake as Andy coughed and his breathing was ragged as he lay there on the ground.   
After we regrouped and grabbed another vehicle, we piled into the two cars, Alicia said Skeletor could sit up front with her, that left Strand, Nick, and I in the backseat with Madison driving. Everyone else was in the truck with Travis.  
I leaned my head on Nick’s shoulder and kissed his neck. He kissed my forehead and we looked out the window, the city was dead, a ghost town. The only people out were no longer people at all as they stumbled around blindly. My eyes closed, being in cars always made me sleepy and we had been up all night. The adrenaline was leaving my body and I felt so drained with the exhaustion that was taking its place.

“Lexi, wake up,” Nick said as he opened his door.  
I yawned and followed him out of the car, had a good stretch, and Alicia handed me Skeletor’s leash.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
We had arrived at an unbelievably fancy house, with a gate that had to be unlocked with a code.  
“Come,” Strand said as we followed him down a path and then up to a huge front door which he opened, and we followed him inside.  
I had only ever seen houses like this in magazines, never in real life. It had stone walls and floors, lots of natural light and potted plants, a beautiful view of the ocean…I had to see a bathroom!   
The windows in this place were single panels of glass, no interruptions and the doors all but the front, matched, just long pieces of glass. The view was amazing. It was quiet here, seagulls called out and there was the ever-present breeze that accompanied the ocean, but that was it. So serene, it was as if everything we had been through so far was nothing but a bad dream.  
“Anyone hungry?’ Strand asked. “Help yourselves.”  
Since he offered I went right to the kitchen to see what was there and snagged a few items, stuffing them in my bag for later. Once I had raided the kitchen I went outside where Nick stood on a veranda. He was looking at the ocean, I walked Skeletor around, so he could do his business. Madison walked out.   
“I’m sorry,” she said.  
“For what?” Nick asked.  
“I let them take you…”  
“Mom,” he said as he shook his head. There was nothing to forgive as he put his hand reassuringly on her arm for a moment.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I don’t know,” he said shaking his head with a smile. “I feel strange.”  
“We’re spinning off the planet,” she responded. “We don’t know where we’re going.”  
“That’s the thing,” he said. “I never knew where I was going…it’s like, I’ve been living this for a long time…and now, everyone is catching up with me. Strange…”  
Madison hugged him and then went inside.   
“I never knew where I was going either,” I said as he wrapped me in a hug. “But I knew I had to get you.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Madison tried to get me to stay behind, but I wasn’t having any of it. I packed a bag for you, it’s in Travis’s truck.”  
“Thank you, Lexi,” he said with a smile and then he leaned in for a kiss. 

Ofelia was going to be okay, Daniel just had to keep the wound clean and change the bandages.  
“I grabbed some stuff that will help,” I said as I walked over to Daniel and fished around in my bag. I handed him antibiotics and pain killers.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
I nodded. “Thank you for what you did, it led us to Nick.”  
We shared a smile and then Nick, Skeletor, and I went upstairs, searching for Strand. He was in a bedroom packing.  
“Where’re you going?” Nick asked.  
“I must stay in constant motion,” Strand replied.  
“What do we do? Can we stay here?”  
“No,” he said picking up a small framed picture and staring at it for a moment. “No, you cannot. No one stays.” His eyes fell on Skeletor. “What the hell is that?”  
“Skeletor, he’s a Xoloitzcuintli, also known as a Mexican Hairless.”  
“Ah,” Strand said as he resumed packing.  
“Why did we come here if we’re not staying?” Nick asked.  
Strand walked over to a sliding door and opened it up.  
“Are you insane? Strand?” Nick asked.  
“The only way to survive a mad world is to embrace the madness.”  
He motioned for us to follow as he walked out to a balcony and over to a large pair of binoculars on a stand.  
“Is that a yes?” Nick asked.  
He looked through an adjusted them and then he motioned for us to look when we did we spotted a medium sized yacht in the ocean.  
“Abagail,” Strand said. This was his home on the water. “That’s where we’re going. But…that,” he said pointing at Skeletor. “Is going to be a problem.”  
“He won’t be,” I said. “He’s cleaner and more well behaved than I am.”  
“There is no place for a dog on the Abagail.”  
“Then I’m not going,” I said.  
“And if she’s not,” Nick said instantly. “Then neither am I.”  
Strand didn’t like that, he thought for a moment. “Fine, but if it shit’s on my floor…”  
“Understood, he’ll be on his best behavior.”  
Strand gave me a look like he didn’t believe me, but he didn’t say anything else as he grabbed his stuff and we followed him back downstairs.


	6. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventure Begins, Liza's funeral, and Lexi sings the sorrow.

Liza had been bitten while we were trying to escape the hospital. She knew what the virus did, having seen it while she had helped Dr. Exner and she didn’t want that.  
She and Chris sat together outside; they were saying their goodbyes…  
There wasn’t a cure and Liza didn’t want to go through the next steps. Nick and I watched from inside the house. Tears slid silently down my face and Nick pulled me into him. We watched as Travis walked out, he and Liza talked for a few minutes. Madison and Alicia joined us by the window, watching.   
When I couldn’t take anymore, Nick and I went to help Strand.   
A gunshot rang out…it was over…my heart ached, and tears sprang into my eyes.  
Two trips from the shore to the Abagail was all it took to get everyone and all our stuff.  
The bombings had begun, all around us was fire and explosions, it was like something out of a movie. It didn’t seem real at all.  
Then we were moving, setting out to sea as the City of Angels burned behind us. 

Chris was understandably upset. After it happened he had stayed with her body, refusing to leave, even now as her body sat in a bedroom, Chris sat by her.  
As we sailed we began to pass people on little boats, ones that weren’t for long voyages, they were yelling for help and waving their hands. Everyone wanted to help, I understood what they were thinking but…Strand ruled that the boat wouldn’t be stopping, no one else would be getting on. Realistically we only had so many supplies, lots of people together bring more fear and panic especially when we are up against something unknown, like this virus. When people are led by fear and panic, others tend to get killed. If we wanted to survive, we had to start being ruthless. I didn’t like it either, but years of preparing for a doomsday scenario had taught me these very specific truths. It was Us or Them…and I would selfishly choose Nick, Skeletor, and myself above all others. This is the world we are living in now, the sooner the others accept that, the safer we all will be.  
Madison walked back down to where we were after talking to Strand, she was shaking her head.  
“What happened?” Nick asked.  
“Ask your new friend,” she responded.  
I could feel the boat speeding up then, as Nick went up to where Strand was.  
Skeletor and I went to a room, I chose a bed and put our stuff on it, then I dug through Skeletor’s bag and found his sweater. It was cold out here, the wind was relentless, and he was hairless after all. I pulled a hoodie on from my bag and then we went back out there. I passed the room Chris was in.  
“Hey, do you need anything?” I asked.  
He shook his head and I didn’t want to press or bother him and so I continued on, looking for Nick.   
“There you are,” he said when I rounded a corner and nearly ran into him. “Let’s go in here, so, we can talk.”  
We went into a different bedroom, this one had bunkbeds, the one I picked out had several beds, but they were all on the floor.  
“Was it awful? In that place?” I asked.  
“It could have been much worse,” he replied. “How was it with you?”  
“Devastating, the first night was the worst, it all felt hopeless you know? But after I slept, the next day I was ready for action. The plan the grown-ups came up with was bullshit so I…”  
“Looked for your own way,” he said wiggling his eyebrows. He knew me so well. “How’d that go?”  
“It really didn’t. In the end it was Daniel who really got the ball rolling. Once we arrived at the hospital Madison tried to tell me to stay behind.”  
“But that wasn’t going to happen,” he said.  
I touched my nose, showing he was exactly right.   
“How do you feel now?”  
“Exhausted, but we’re alive, right?”  
“Yeah, we are,” he said leaning in, our lips meeting. “There’s no one else I’d rather be in the apocalypse with.”  
“Right back at ya,” I replied.  
“Maybe we should go see what the others are doing?” he suggested.  
I sighed. “Okay.”  
We emerged, Skeletor following us. “You go on ahead, I’ve gotta grab Skeletor’s bag.”  
“Okay,” he said as he kissed my forehead and then turned and walked the opposite way.  
I went to the other bedroom and grabbed the bag I needed and then we headed outside.   
I took Skeletor down to the loading deck part, the one right on the water and then I pulled the artificial grass from his bag and placed it on the floor. He knew exactly what to do, once his business was done, I used the ocean to clean it off and then we went back up the stairs. I carefully dried the grass with a cloth from the bag and then replaced everything.  
“Easy peasy,” I told to Skeletor.  
He looked at me sideways with his large blue eyes and I gave the top of his head a good pat.   
Everyone began trickling outside to join me, Travis was carrying Liza’s body, he carefully laid it on a table. Nick walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Alicia sat on a narrow staircase, Ofelia sat on the edge of another table nearby, Chris was the furthest away, hands in his pockets. The others, minus Strand, were gathered round the body.   
Travis began saying all these nice things about her, about who she was, how she loved helping people. You could tell this was hard and not something he had done before. He talked about how much she loved Chris. After a moment Chris walked slowly over, I thought he was going to say nice things too but after glancing at his father, he quickly wrapped the sheet back around her head and then picked up the end of the table, causing the body to drop into the ocean. We just looked at him and then he stormed off, back inside, Travis went after him.  
Madison left next and then Alicia. Daniel said a small prayer and then he turned and walked away.   
I stayed out there, death rituals were very important to me and…someone should sing her soul to the other side.  
I thought for a minute, picking a song. “’Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance’…”  
I didn’t know her very well, only really getting to know her while she lived with us.  
“’In the arms of the angel, fly away, from here, from this dark cold hotel room’…”  
She did care a lot about others and was right there if she thought she could help out.  
“’In the arms of the angel, my you find…some comfort here’.”  
She loved her son, so much, I could see it in the way they spoke quietly as they said their goodbyes, in the way they pressed their foreheads together, a thing they did.   
“’This glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees, in the arms of the angel, fly away from here…In the arms of the angel…may you find…some comfort here’…”  
I fell silent at the end and stayed there a moment longer before turning to go inside, when I did, I saw Alicia, Ofelia, and Madison all looking at me. I walked over, feeling awkward.  
“That was beautiful,” Ofelia said.  
“Thanks,” I said, my body flooding with heat and then I sat on the couch, Skeletor jumped up and put his face in my lap.  
Mom loved Sarah McLachlan, I wondered if she was okay, wherever she was…if I would ever see her again.   
Madison began setting the table, I wondered what we were going to be having. I grabbed some weed and lit it, inhaled deep, I needed my mind to be quiet.  
“Is that…?” Ofelia began.  
“Weed,” Alicia finished. “Yeah, Lexi doesn’t go anywhere without it.”  
I smiled. “Want some?” I asked holding it out to Ofelia. “It’ll help with your pain.”  
“No thank you,” she said looking at me sideways like I had just offered her poison.  
“Suit yourself,” I said inhaling again and then snuffing it out.  
I leaned my head back, floating outside my body, my head quieting down, and music filled it once more. I loved singing…  
I looked out the window, the sun was setting making the sky turn peach and orange, the water blinding but beautiful. “’You come out at night, that’s when the energy comes and dark sides light and the vampires roam’…” I stood up, going over to the sliding glass doors, which were still open. “’We’re building a mystery’…”  
“Oh, look whose stoned,” Nick said walking over to me.  
I turned to him and smiled. “’You live in a church, where you sleep with voodoo dolls and you won’t give up the search for the ghosts in the halls’…” He gave me one of those smiles that I loved so much. “’You wear sandals in the snow and a smile won’t wash away, can you look out the window without your shadow getting in the way’?” Nick and I danced, easily falling into a rhythm that was all our own. “’You’re so beautiful…and so careful, when I’m in your arms…building a mystery’.”  
He laughed. “You don’t know all the words do you?”  
I smiled. “Nope.” That’s when I switched songs, looking into Nick’s eyes I knew exactly what I wanted to sing next. “’Wise, men, say’…”  
He smiled again and brought me closer, our dance slowing down. “’Only fools rush in, but I can’t help, falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love, with you. Like a river flows, surly to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I, can’t help, falling in love with you’…” We leaned in and kissed as we swayed, no longer aware that anyone else in the world existed. “’Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help, falling in love, in love with you…but I can’t help, falling in love, with…you’…” One more kiss and then we pulled apart, that’s when other people came into focus. “Oh, right,” I said remembering now.  
“That was…” Alicia began.  
“Really beautiful,” Madison finished.  
“Mom,” Nick said. “Are you crying?”  
She wiped her eyes. “No.”  
Just then Travis walked into the room, his lip was bleeding. Madison went over to him and Alicia got up and left the room. Daniel walked out of the kitchen and came over to the bar, he poured himself and drink and sat down.   
Skeletor walked over to me and whined. “You gotta pee? Come on,” I said walking outside, Nick followed close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to let Liza live and kill her off later, but honestly, I didn't want to write for her. 
> 
> This chapter features the songs 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan and 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis.
> 
> If you read Timeline A, you may notice not many things are different so far, but the changes are coming. ^_^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's the best place to hide? An alcove or a possible Ranger's station?

Chapter Seven

When we got back inside Alicia sat in front of Travis, holding a radio.  
“It’s just three, we can manage three.”  
“What’s that?” Madison asked walking over.  
“Jack, his names Jack.”  
“Who the hell is Jack?” Strand asked walking down some stairs. When no one answered he walked over to us. “You gonna make me ask twice?”  
“He’s on a fishing boat near here and he’s sinking,” Alicia answered.  
“You talked to him?” Strand asked.  
“Yes, I talked to him.”  
“Did you tell him anything about us?”  
“No…I didn’t tell him anything important,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
“What didn’t you say Alicia? What didn’t you tell him about us?” Strand asked raising his voice.  
“Calm down,” Travis said.  
“This isn’t a game,” Strand responded. “It’s mob rule on land, you think it’s any better out here?”  
“Back off,” Travis said in a bored tone.  
“What are you gonna do Travis?” he asked walking a little closer. Travis stood up and the two faced off for a moment and then Strand took a step back, cleared his throat and began again. “Please let me explain the rules of the boat,” his voice returning to a normal level. “Rule number one, it’s my boat. Rule number two, it is my boat and if there remains any confusion about rule one and two I offer rule number three, it is my goddamn boat. If it weren’t for me, you would all be burned. You’re welcome,” he said walking away and back up the stairs.  
Nick squeezed my hand as he walked by and followed Strand.   
I told Skeletor to lie down on the floor out of the way and then I went into the kitchen.  
“Wow, it smells good in here.”  
“It’s almost ready,” Daniel said.  
“What is it?”  
“I caught a fish earlier.”  
“Nice job!” I said holding my hand up for a high five. He looked at it for a moment and then smacked my hand with his. “I was looking for some ice…”  
“Here,” he said motioning to the freezer.  
“Thanks.”  
I grabbed a few pieces and wrapped them in a small towel I had grabbed from a bathroom and then I went to the bedroom Chris was in. He sat on the floor, pain all over his face.  
“Hey,” I said as I walked in front of him and crouched down.  
“I don’t wanna see anyone.”  
“That’s cool, I just came to give you this,” I said gently placing it on his hand. “And to tell you dinner is almost ready. You should eat something.” He nodded but he didn’t speak, he didn’t even look at me. “Okay,” I said with a nod. “Ten minutes on, ten minutes off.”  
“What?”  
“The ice. Leave it on too long and it’s not good.”  
He nodded again and then I went back up to what I am from now on going to call the living room. Daniel came out of the kitchen.  
“Ofelia, can you help me?” he asked.  
“Of course, Papa,” she said.  
“I’ll do it,” I said getting up again. “You rest.”  
She smiled at me. “Thanks.”  
Daniel and I began bringing the food out and placing it on the table. As this was happening, Travis was pouring drinks, and everyone just began gathering around, sitting, food was being passed out. I made a little plate for Skeletor, and then we were eating. Everyone had a smile on their faces.   
A few minutes later we heard a splash.  
“What was that?” Madison asked.  
We got up to go see. The boat was stopped, and Nick began yelling for Chris. He ran to the end of the boat and then jumped in, no hesitation. We crowded on the end of the boat, scanning the water.  
“Nick!” Madison called.  
“He’ll be okay, Madison. He’s a great swimmer, like a frog.”  
Alicia smiled at me. Nick and Chris bobbed up to the surface a ways away from the boat.  
“Chris,” Travis called.  
“Hey, come on in,” Nick said as he floated back to the boat. “The waters fine.” And then he dove under.  
Alicia went to use the radio to tell Jack that we couldn’t come get them after all. Ofelia went back to the table with Daniel.   
Madison and I stayed, waiting for Nick to come back, and Travis was still waiting for Chris on the deck closest to the water.   
Suddenly Nick’s head broke the surface and he began swimming hard. “Mom!” he called.  
“Travis!” Madison said pointing as she ran down the stairs and joined him on the deck.  
There was smoke nearby, a boat that had been flipped over, and some undead people floating in the water.  
“Get out of the water, get out!” Madison yelled.  
“Chris!” Travis called. “Get out of there!”  
Chris looked behind him and then began swimming for real back this way. Travis didn’t want to wait and so he jumped into the raft waiting there, after a moment of untying and starting the motor, he sped off. Nick looked over at the wreck. Alicia called out to him and he looked back at us for a moment.  
“I hear someone,” he called and then he turned and swam towards the wreck.  
“Nick!” Alicia and I yelled at the same time as he disappeared below the surface again.  
Travis got close to Chris and pulled him up into the raft, an undead thing grabbing at his shoes as he went.   
Madison yelled for Nick again who didn’t respond.   
“Where is he?” Alicia asked looking through a pair of binoculars.   
“I don’t know, I lost him in the smoke,” I replied.  
Travis was yelling for him as well and when he didn’t respond he jumped into the water, to search. We waited several agonizing minutes and finally Nick reemerged.  
“He’s there!” I yelled pointing.  
As we waited for them to get into the raft and return to the Abigail, Strand suddenly appeared.  
“We should be leaving now,” he said. “Someone’s joining us.”  
“Travis!” Madison yelled.  
“It could be no one,” Strand said. “It could be the ones who did that,” he said more sternly pointing to the wreck and looking at Alicia before returning to the bridge.  
Daniel was waiting on the lower dock to grab the rope when Travis threw it. I helped Nick out and then Chris. Ofelia handed out towels and Madison helped Travis.  
“Strand we’re clear!” she yelled. “We have to go; we have to go now.”  
“Why?” Travis asked. “What’s wrong?”  
“The people that did that,” she said pointing. “They’re coming back.”

Everyone went back inside, some even resumed eating, I, being one of them. Nick headed for the bathroom, so he could change out of his wet clothes and Madison went to yell at him from the other side of the door. The boat was going fast now as we tried to escape whoever was coming this way.  
As I ate Madison, Travis, Daniel, and Ofelia passed me and went upstairs to where Strand was. Well, that was interesting, I thought to myself. I got up, plate in hand and followed. They all crowded around, and no one even noticed I was there. So, I sat quietly in the back and continued to eat.  
Nick had found the logbook from the other boat. It said San Diego was gone, the military burned it down. They looked over the book. Strand debated its authenticity, Daniel pointed out that it was all written down, what was there to doubt? Madison said if we were going to San Diego, we needed to know what was there. Strand said there wasn’t a point in focusing on that at the moment, a large boat was heading right for us. A large boat, he believed was responsible for sinking the other boat we had been sailing away from. He said they could be the people Alicia had been talking to, which was why we didn’t talk to strangers. Even worse, this large boat was faster than we were. Ofelia wanted to know the plan, where should we go? What should we do?  
Strand grabbed and map and walked over to a table, his eyes fell in me for a moment and then he got back to it. His plan was to hide, he found a cove that he thought would be perfect.   
Travis pointed out another location on the map had a better cove and that it was a wildlife refuge, there would be a Ranger’s station there. The station would have supplies and there was a possibility of gathering information. Madison was all for that idea. Everyone was silent for a few moments, looking at Strand.  
“Lexi LaRue,” Strand said suddenly in his commanding voice.  
“Yes?”  
“What say you?”   
Everyone looked over at me. “I like the alcove idea. The Ranger’s station could have people there. It could be too much of a risk.”  
They looked back at Strand. “Then that’s where we’ll go.”  
Satisfied, they all filed out.  
“Why did you ask me?” I asked.  
“Nick has a lot of faith in you and he said you have been preparing for an end of the world scenario for some time. He trusts you, but you don’t speak up much.”  
“Unless Nick is danger, I’m not a fan of rocking the boat…so to speak. I observe and if something needs to be said then I say it.”  
Strand turned back to the front of the boat.  
“I wanted to thank you, for keeping Nick safe.”  
“I needed him to survive,” Strand said matter-of-factly.  
“The reason is irrelevant to me,” I said standing up and walking over. “You kept him alive, he said he owes you his life. I want you to know, if Nick can’t repay the debt, I will.”  
He looked over at me. “It was a pleasure, Lexi LaRue.”  
I smiled at him. “Do you want me to bring you some food? You should eat, can’t have our Captain starving.”  
“That would be nice, thank you.”  
I left and returned to the dining area, fixed him a plate and then brought it to him. I left him alone and Skeletor and I went to the deck. The sun had completely set at this point and you could see so many stars, they looked so close, like you could reach out and touch them. Star time was my favorite time.   
Before I knew it, we were stopping, Strand maneuvered the Abagail with expert movements and then we were hidden.   
“I’ll let you know when its safe,” Strand said as he came downstairs for a moment. He grabbed some whiskey and then headed back up there.  
“We should play a game,” Nick said. “Lexi, you have any cards?”  
“Always,” I said getting up to go grab them from my backpack.   
On the way back I passed the room Chris was in.  
“Hey, we’re going to play cards. Why don’t you join us?”  
He shook his head and I walked into the room, sitting on the bed in front of him.  
“Tell me how you’re feeling.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m worried about you.”  
“I feel…useless…angry…confused…lost…sad…”  
“I lost my dad several years ago, did you know that?”  
“No,” he said.  
“He was sick for a long time, but it was still a shock when it happened. It’s seems to be something you can never really prepare for.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“I was the last one to see him alive…and I can’t even remember what I said. He was there and like two hours later, he was gone. I wasn’t exactly sad, I had been one of the ones helping take care of him, it was as if a burden had been lifted. But other members of my family were sad and crying…my point is, there is no right or wrong way to grieve. It just happens and how you feel is the right way to feel.”  
“I don’t need…” he began but I cut him off.   
“The worst thing you can do though, is allow your mind to wander. Thinking about the ‘what ifs’, no matter what you think, or what scenario you come up with, you can’t change what happened. The sooner you accept that, the easier it all becomes. If you move on, it’s not…disrespectful, it doesn’t mean you didn’t love her. But you only have to torture yourself for so long, you are keeping yourself in this state and you can change how you feel.”  
“I can just change how I feel?” he asked getting angry.  
“Yes,” I replied calmly. “You can. Its difficult and it takes practice, but you don’t have to feel like shit forever. Now, will you please come and play cards with us?”  
He sighed but stood up and followed me to the living room.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mission to gather supplies turns into the worst day for one of the survivors.

Chapter Eight

We sat up late into the night playing every game we could think of. As the night wore on people kept leaving the table, saying they needed to try and get some sleep. In the end only Nick, Alicia, and I remained.  
“It all comes down to this,” Alicia said holding her cards.  
“Winner takes all,” I agreed.  
“Alright,” Nick said and then he placed his hand on the table. “A straight.”  
Alicia was next. “Three of a kind.”  
I placed my hand down with a smile. “Five Kings.”  
“Is that even a thing?” Alicia asked.  
“Yes, it’s a thing when you’re playing with wild cards.”  
“So, you win?” Alicia asked and I smiled. She sighed and then stood. “This game is rigged.”  
“That’s what all the losers say,” I replied with a grin.  
“I’m too tired to argue with you,” she said and then she walked off down a hallway to the bedrooms.

Nick and I fell asleep together on the couch, with Skeletor on the floor.   
When my eyes opened in the morning I was greeted by the smell of the ocean, the orangey light of sunrise, and the noise of the ocean rushing past us. I sat up and Skeletor looked at me. I went about an almost normal routine and eventually I ended up outside, sitting at the table with Alicia as the boat continued to travel south. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we sat there together. 

Strand brought the Abagail to a stop a few hours later. It wasn’t good to run the engines all the time, he said.   
Alicia had a pair of binoculars, she kept lookout while Strand, Daniel, Travis, Chris, and Nick got ready to do some fishing.   
“Mom? Mom,” Alicia called as she ran over.  
“I know you’re not running on my deck,” Strand said handing us the fishing poles.  
“Jesus, seriously?” Alicia asked.  
“What’s wrong?” Madison asked walking outside. “What is it?”  
“Look, over there,” she said pointing.  
“Do you see it?”  
“Is that…?”  
“Suitcases. A lot of luggage,” Alicia said.  
“Holy shit,” Madison replied. “Where did that wash up from?”  
Nick took the binoculars to have a look.  
“We need supplies.”  
“Alicia, no.”  
“I’ve been watching. There’s no one there. No infected. All that stuff is just lying there.”  
“There’s infected in the water.”  
“We’re not gonna swim,” Alicia said.   
“It’s a yard sale,” Nick said. “I’ll go.”  
A chance to get off the boat, I thought with a grin. “I’m in,” I said standing up.  
“I’m with you,” Chris said.  
“Wait,” Madison said.  
“If they’re going, I’m going,” Alicia said.  
“No, listen to me, all of you,” Madison said annoyed. “Look, if anything were to happen to you…”  
“Anything did happen,” Alicia said cutting her off. “We’re all in it. We’ve seen and done…”  
“I know,” she said looking at her daughter.  
“So, stop putting us at the kids’ table.”  
“I’ll watch her,” Chris said looking over at Madison.  
“You’re gonna get slapped,” Alicia said looking at Chris as Daniel walked out there with us.  
“Mom, we need more clothes,” Nick said turning to face her. “We need more everything.”  
“Valid,” Victor said.  
“So, we go, get what we can. We come straight back,” Nick said, satisfied with the plan, he walked off.  
“What’s going on?” Travis asked walking over with a fish.  
“Dad, we’re going to shore,” Chris said.  
“Like hell you are,” he responded taking the binoculars that Victor offered.  
“We’re not asking for permission,” Alicia said.  
“Excuse me?” Travis asked.  
“Yeah, hold on,” Madison said.  
“I’ll take them,” Daniel said. “The girl is right. We’re wasting time. Anything goes wrong, we’ll come back quickly.”  
Madison and Travis didn’t like it, but they were outnumbered, and we needed the supplies. So, the raft was taken out of the garage and bags were loaded into it as well as other things we would need.   
“Okay, get in, get out,” Travis said. “Look for sealed pills, clothes, canned food, and size thirteen sneakers if you see them.”  
“It’s on the list,” Ofelia said. “Hey if you see anything that’s not completely awful…”  
“I got you,” Nick said taking the paper out of her hand as he went by.  
“Alicia I can’t do geriatric chic,” Ofelia said.  
“What’s wrong with geriatric chic?” Nick asked.  
“Relax,” Alicia said. “I got you.”  
“Get warm clothes too, okay,” Madison asked. “Jackets, sweaters, it’s cold out there, on the water.”  
“Skeletor, stay,” I said as Nick offered his hand. I took it and got into the raft.   
Once we were all in and seated we took off, heading for land. We worked together to pull the raft up on the land and then each grabbed a bag, heading for the luggage. There were remnants of a plane and dead bodies scattered about.  
“Okay,” Daniel said. “Let’s be quick. Everyone where I can see you. Fill your bags, come back.”  
Alicia, Nick, and Chris walked off, but I stayed and began going through the bags that were right there. We had already passed so many. I tried to be as efficient as I could. Not taking too long to look at the items. If it would keep someone warm, I put it in my bag. If it was medicine, I put it in my bag. I hadn’t found any food…ooh! A chocolate bar! Dibs. Once I was done with this area, I went off in search of more and then the process began again. Socks, nice. Shoes, not size thirteen but maybe they would fit someone else. In the next area, Daniel was there.  
“Hey, find anything good?’  
“Some clothes,” he responded.  
“How’s Ofelia doing?”  
“She’s okay.”  
“Here,” I said handing him a bottle of antibiotics I had found.   
“Thank you,” he said.  
I smiled. “I got your back.”  
“Why?” he asked.  
I shrugged. “It’s in my nature to be helpful. If we were at my house, I’d make her some herbal tea and perhaps an ointment. This is the best I can do right now. As far as I’m concerned, you guys are my people and we should stick together.”  
He smiled at me with his eyes. “I won’t forget this.”  
I nodded and then Nick walked over.  
“Hey, I got something for you and I really think it will bring out your eyes,” he said holding up a long sleeve blue shirt to Daniel.  
“It’s bad luck to steal from the dead. Shouldn’t joke about it.”  
“You get anything good?” I asked.  
“Some clothes, a knife. You?”  
I smiled. “Maybe.”  
“Where’s Chris?” Daniel asked standing up.  
“I don’t know,” Nick said. “I saw him up by the plane.”  
Daniel walked in that direction, calling for Chris.  
“So, what’d you get?” he asked.  
“Chocolate,” I said.  
“Of course.”  
“I’m going to check some other bags and then I’m heading back to the raft.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you there.”  
I made it through several more bags, finding some good stuff and then I found a bag that looked weirdly familiar. I popped it open and things got even weirder. Mom had a shirt just like this one…and this one…and this one… My heart dropped and my body got too hot as I looked at the tag on the suitcase. The words were blurry as I could see the veins of my eyes with each heartbeat.   
A gunshot rang out and my head snapped up. I stood and ran up the slope, grabbing a long piece of plane wreckage and got to the others, the dead were stumbling over.  
“Come on!” I yelled. “Let’s go!”  
“Lexi! Where’s Nick?” asked Alicia.  
“I don’t know!”  
I bashed in heads as I went, trying to clear a path so we could all make it back to the raft. Suddenly one of them grabbed me from behind. I turned and threw all my weight into the plane wreckage I wielded. It fell down and as I backed up I tripped on a suitcase tumbling backwards. I starred flabbergasted at the dead person as it stood up and reached for me. Tears came easily and flowed out; the hands were so familiar as they got closer. I stood on shaky legs looking at its face. It looked like Mom…but…beyond her I could see a man stumbling over…Harry. My heart ached as I looked at them, what had they become.   
“Mom?” I asked and her eyes flicked to me, but they looked dead. “Harry?” I knew it was pointless, I knew they were…but still I tried. “Mom! Can you hear me?”  
But she couldn’t, my hand shook as I took out a knife. I didn’t want to do this. I didn’t want to be here…my breathing was increasing; it was difficult to get a breath.  
I screamed as I plunged the knife into the side of her head and only then did she drop to the ground. Next I took out Harry. I sat there on the ground looking at their bodies.  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” I just kept whispering it over and over.   
Two pairs of hands picked me up from either side and helped me to the raft. I grabbed Mom’s suitcase on the way by and then we were all back in the raft, flying over the water, back to the Abagail.  
Madison was right there, waiting for us.  
“Are you hurt?” She asked as she reached out for Alicia. “What happened?”  
Everything was a blur as I got back onto the boat and then up into the living room. I sat on the floor with the suitcase, my knife covered in blood, my hands shaking as I cried more than I ever could remember. Skeletor sat right next to me, his face in my lap.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Abagail house. True love prevails!

Chapter Nine

The next few days were a blur of routine and sadness. Nick was sent on a super-secret mission by Strand to swim to shore and bring back a guy who was supposed to help us get into Mexico, which was where we were heading. He returned without incident, the new guy was Luis, a friend of Strand’s. But apparently he wasn’t expecting all of us.  
Getting into Mexico proved to be tricky but when Luis shot and killed the men who stood in our way, we made it in without any more problems.   
Nick held my hand once we all left the Abigail with our stuff. In my other hand was Skeletor’s leash. He stayed by my side with his ears n alert.   
Then, with Strand leading the way we began our trek. There was no one else around, living or dead, or living dead, even though we seemed to be in a small town. We walked for about forty minutes I’d say before Madison dared to ask how much further. I was all ears and heard Victor reply with ‘We’re close now.’ I was hoping like, a little bit beyond the hill we were walking up, I was tired, and it was hot. But I wasn’t about to complain. We made our way to a small church. There was a truck there and after a few tries Strand was able to wire it to get it to start. We piled in and Luis drove off. It was much nicer being in the back of the truck, with the wind rushing through our hair. I kept my eyes open, taking in the day. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Mom and Harry… The sun was up and high in the sky, there were fluffy white clouds and an endless blue sky.  
“Oh my god,” Madison said.  
“Shut up,” said Alicia as she looked up ahead.  
We were heading for a completely fenced in community with a tall solid fence, like a wall. We drove up to a gate and after Luis said something into a box, the gate opened, inside there was so much farmland, with stuff already growing. There was a huge house, or mansion…  
The truck came to a stop and we all got out with our bags. Then we followed Luis.   
A lady came out to meet us. She wore a turquoise long sleeve button down and a high waisted skirt with an intricate pattern in browns, blues, and a bit of red. Her hair was black and curly, barely grazing her shoulders. She was older, like late forties, early fifties.   
“Bienvenidos. Welcome,” she said as she walked briskly up to us. She smiled deeply at Luis and they hugged before he was able to be ushered into the huge house.   
“Celia, tell me he’s here,” Strand said quietly as he went right up to her.   
She nodded. “Come,” she said and the two of them began walking away.  
The rest of us were stopped by two women, both were wearing all white dresses, they both had their dark hair pulled back, but the lady who was talking to us had hers in a braid.   
“Welcome, my name is Sofia. Nice to meet you all.”  
“Hi, I’m Madison.”  
Sofia smiled and then turned to look at a boy behind her, she said something I couldn’t understand and then the boy ran over, a soccer ball in hand.  
“Hola,” he said.  
“Hola,” Ofelia said.  
“Now if you’ll follow me,” Sofia said. “I can give you a tour of the house. But first I have to ask you for your weapons.”  
Travis sat his bag on the ground next to her. Madison took her gun out of her bag and sat it on top of Travis’ bag. I didn’t like the idea, but this was their home…  
Chris, Alicia, and Nick all gave up their knives. With a sigh, I placed my bat and knives with the other weapons and then joined the others who were waking off with that other lady. Nick smiled when I walked up and offered his hand. I intermingled my fingers with his and we walked along. Everything was so nice here, there were trees, and a large patio, tables and chairs, it was all so clean and kept.   
It was indeed a house, a very large house. With like a full staff of people to take care of it. It was so beautiful. We were shown to rooms. Nick dropped his bag in one and turned to me. “Roomie?”  
“Yeah.” I said dropping my bag by his. “I’m so hungry…”  
“Me too, you wanna see if we can find something?”  
“You don’t have to ask, let’s go.”  
We could smell something cooking and it was that smell that led us to the kitchen where Celia was. Nick opened the door and we walked in together.  
“Hola,” he said.  
“Buenas joven,” she responded.  
“Celia?” he asked pointing at her as I shut the door. She smiled and nodded. “Yo soy Nick,” he said pointing to himself. “Lexi,” he said pointing to me.  
I waved and smiled a much as I could muster.  
“Ah, Nicholas.”  
“Si,” he said.  
“And, uh…Alexandra?”  
“Just Lexi.”  
She nodded and then looked back at Nick, then she really began speaking Spanish.  
“Scusi,” he interrupted a little embarrassed. “I don’t speak Spanish.”  
“Are you hungry?” she asked.  
“Yes,” I said.   
“I’m very hungry,” he said.  
We approached a bar and bar stools.  
“What are we going to do? Dinner’s not till eight,” she said and then she looked behind herself and back to us. “I’ll give you some pozole, you promise not to tell the others?”  
“I would do just about anything for some pozole,” Nick said.  
“I promise,” I said.  
She smiled at us, like a mother who was happy to be taking care of people. “Sit,” she said.  
We each sat on a bar stool and she took a bowl off a stack in front of her, turned to the stove and dipped from a large pot, and then she turned back and placed that bowl in front of Nick. Then she did the same for me, she handed us napkins and spoons and picked up something she had just chopped and dropped a few bits in each of our bowls.  
“Thank you,” Nick said.  
I smelled it and then went to town. After we had taken a few bites she asked, “How is it?”  
“It’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth,” I said.  
“Amazing,” Nick responded.  
She laughed and nodded and then her attention fell on me. “You have a heavy smile. Why?”  
I opened my mouth but my eyes just filled with tears. Nick put his arm around my shoulders. “She lost people recently.”  
“And you?” she asked.  
“I’m just a bit sick of it…”  
“Of what?” she asked.  
“Of all the killing.”  
She nodded slowly, her own face looking a bit sad and then she was smiling a little.  
“What?” he asked.  
“None of this is new, Nicholas. We are just visitors. Our dead, and they are our dead, they have always walked amongst us. The only difference if now we can see them.”  
“It’s a pretty big difference,” Madison said at the door.  
“Mom,” Nick said turning back to his bowl.  
“Shower’s all yours, son.”  
“Okay, in a minute.”  
“I don’t know how much hot water is left,” she said walking into the room. “I can smell you from here.”  
“Okay, I’m coming,” he said with a mouthful. “Gracias for the pozole.”  
“You were not supposed to tell,” she said as he drank what remained in the bowl.  
“Mmm,” he said with a nod as he stood up and then he offered me his hand.  
“Thank you,” I said to Celia and then Nick and I left the room.

Later, after everyone had showered and put on clean clothes it was time for dinner. We sat at a real table and were served home cooked food. Victor sat next to Thomas, his boyfriend, he had been trying to get back here this whole time. We had almost derailed his entire plan. But now, they sat together at the table, looking fondly into each other’s eyes.   
All the staff sat at the table and their families. It was like sitting down with a large family. People were smiling. The food was amazing. It was as if all of it had been some awful nightmare. But the constant ache in my chest reminded me…it happened.  
After dinner, Ofelia wanted to go to the shine on the property and pray to her mother. But she didn’t want to go alone. Nick went with her and I went to the room we would be sharing. Sometimes it was nice to just sit quietly with your thoughts or sing a song to yourself. I however, sat by the window smocking weed, hoping to find some relief.   
When Nick walked into the room I watched as he shut the door behind him and then plopped on the bed holding a book.   
I stood up and walked over, slowly taking the book from him. He gave me a signature look before I turned the light off.  
“Lexi…” he began but I silenced him with my lips. “We don’t have to,” he said after a minute.  
“I want to,” I whispered.  
He pulled me into him, his lips crashing over mine.   
~*~


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi is beginning to lose it. Time seems to be speeding up and reality is starting to splinter.

Chapter Ten

“I talked to Celia earlier,” Nick said as we held each other.  
“Yeah? About what?”  
“I don’t think they are really dead, and she agrees with me.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked feeling as if the entire world were about to open up and swallow me whole. “Like they could just be themselves again?”  
“I don’t know. But I think something else is happening here.”  
“You said they were dead, Nick. You said they were.” When this all began, he was the first one to say they were dead, even though they were walking around. It had been hard to accept of course, but eventually I did and now…he didn’t believe that?  
“I know…but, the way Celia talks about them, like they’re just lost…”  
I didn’t know what to say. It sounded like wishful thinking. But if it was true then I had killed my parents and that thought was tearing up my insides.   
“I’m going to get a bath,” I said needing out of there.  
“Okay,” he replied not seeming to notice the strain in my voice.

Steam rose up from the water as I sunk slowly into it. Skeletor was curled up in front of the sink, always right by my side.   
Tears began rolling out of my eyes again. I had told Chris you got to choose how you felt, and I had believed it. Until now. I didn’t want to feel this way…I didn’t want to be an orphan either. I rubbed my wet hands over my face and then into my hair, attempting to allow my mind to go blank. My eyes fell on the beautiful Spanish mosaic tiles that covered the walls. My mind drifted, thinking back.

-Two Months Ago-  
Once we made it back to the hotel after meeting Troy I was suddenly exhausted.   
“Why don’t you two go on up?” Harry asked.  
“I gotta walk Skeletor,” I replied.  
“I’ll do it,” Harry said attaching the leash. “Go on.”  
“Thanks,” I said leaning in for a hug.  
“Okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah.”  
Harry winked at me and then he and Skeletor walked to a grassy area.  
“Come on,” Mom said guiding me into the hotel. “Do you want anything to eat?”  
“No.”  
“Something from the bar perhaps?” she asked.  
I smiled. “No.”  
“A candy bar for later?”  
“How about we just partake in their free breakfast in the morning?”  
“Sure,” Mom agreed as we went over to the elevators.  
Once in the room I went straight to the bathroom. All I wanted to do was shower and then sleep. I slipped off my shoes and socks and then my pants. My eyes fell on the band aids on my knees. I could feel Troy’s gentle but confident touch all over again. My mind raced through and replayed every time we touched, every lopsided grin, every moment we spent frozen as we gazed into each other’s eyes.   
I threw off the rest of my clothes and then pulled on clean ones. Through the rest of my routine I went over every single detail of my experience. As I fell asleep that night in the hotel it was Troy’s too blue eyes I saw last, it hadn’t even been that long, and I already yearned to see them again.  
Once we made it home the next day, Mom reluctantly let me walk alone with Skeletor down the street, to the Clark’s. Nick wasn’t there so I told Alicia instead.   
“Lexi, that is crazy! Were you scared?”  
“A bit in the beginning.”  
“So…was he cute?” I looked away and she squealed. “I can tell by the look on your face, he is!”  
“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” I replied. “But seriously, don’t tell Nick.”  
“Please, I would never.”  
~*~

-Now-  
The next two weeks seemed to fly by, and we were settling in. There was plenty of work to go around. I enjoyed working with my hands, any task that would take up enough focus and I could forget about how sad I was. Chris suddenly became my shadow. He said I was there for him when his world fell apart, so he felt he should do the same for me. He was a welcomed distraction.   
Nick was pulling away from me as Celia stuck her claws in. Whispering nonsense to him, Madison didn’t like it either. But you couldn’t tell Nick anything, he had to see it for himself.   
I felt like a shell of myself, sinking deeper and deeper within. For a while Alicia and Chris were right there, always trying to get me to just hang out once all the work was done for the day. But I wouldn’t. Everything was so different now, just sitting around and playing cards felt…pointless. I started smoking less which meant I was crying more. And Nick, who had been my best friend through thick and thin, was never there.   
We shared a room, but he was gone before I woke up in the morning and usually no where to be found before bed. It was it if I were just living with his ghost. I felt so alone, Skeletor and I in isolation.  
A week later Daniel stumbled upon the secret that Celia was hiding, the wine cellar was full of dead people. There was a standoff, people from our group didn’t want to live here if that was going on while others, Nick and Thomas, sided with Celia on the matter. It was her house and if she wanted to keep dead people in the cellar they who were we to say otherwise?   
That was when I discovered that Nick had been missing so much because he was being sent to gather more of the dead and as Celia said, ‘bring them home.’   
Nick and Luis had both been tasked with this job and the last time they were sent out, only one returned alive.  
Nick explained that they had been attacked out there and Luis had been shot, he died instantly. So, Nick just stayed with him till he turned and then brought him back, locking him in the cellar with the others. Celia was demented, as she smiled and attempted to hug her son as he tried to claw her open and eat her. She still believed they were ‘just sick’, but that was getting harder to even entertain anymore. How could they be?  
The most disturbing part about keeping them locked in the wine cellar was that, they had to be fed, every few days someone would deposit a few chickens down there to feed the dead. 

As each thing slammed into me, each new reality, each new way of life, it seemed as if time were speeding up. These days I was hardly keeping up with anything. I did happen to catch a look between Thomas and Victor, a look of pure love. A look that brought tears to my eyes and had me hugging Skeletor and sobbing into his shoulder.   
~*~

My eyes snapped open, Skeletor was starring at me, his eyes wide and his ears moved this way and that. He whined and I sat up. Nick wasn’t there, his spot cold, as usual but that was when I smelled the smoke. I jumped up, no time to think what was happening. I grabbed mine and Skeletor’s stuff attached his leash and we dashed out of there. Going right down the hall to Alicia’s room. It was empty. Each room I checked was empty. Where the hell was everyone? I was heading out when a gleam caught my eyes.   
When we had arrived, they made us give them our weapons and we had yet to get them back, but I could see my bat in a study of sorts. It was also empty and so I grabbed as much as I could carry and then we finally made it out of the house, that’s when we learned the house was on fire.  
“Lexi!” Alicia screamed running over. “Where’s Nick?”  
“I don’t know!” I yelled back.  
“We need to go!” Victor yelled as he ran over to us.  
“Has anyone seen my Mom?” Alicia asked.  
“There,” I pointed at a black truck coming this way. Madison could be seen in the driver’s seat, her blonde hair flying around wildly.  
I handed Alicia and Victor some weapons as the truck pulled up. Skeletor and I hopped in the back.   
“Where’s Nick?” Madison asked.  
“No one knows,” Alicia answered as she jumped into the backseat.  
“I need to find Thomas,” Victor said putting his stuff in the truck.  
“I’m not leaving without Chris, Travis, and Nick,” Madison said jumping out of the truck and running back for the house.   
I saw someone walking slowly this way from the house. When she finally came into view I knocked on the truck’s window, pointing Ofelia out. Alicia ran out to get her and bring her back to the truck. She was really upset and couldn’t find Daniel.   
Alicia shut the doors the others had left open because the massive fire was bringing the dead this way. Skeletor and I stayed low in the truck bed, watching.   
Madison and Victor return with stuff and nothing else.   
“Where is everyone?” Alicia asked.  
“We saw Travis, Chris, and Thomas running away on the other side of the property,” Madison replied, her voice hoarse. “But we haven’t seen Daniel or Nick…”  
The truck was turned around and then the headlights caught Nick, he was walking slowly this way, blood all over him, making him invisible to the dead he walked with.   
Madison jumped out of the truck and tried to convince him to come with us.  
“Lexi, help me,” Madison said.  
I told Skeletor to stay and then jumped out of the truck.  
“Nick, no more bullshit,” I said walking right up to him. “We have to go. Now!”  
“I’m not going anywhere Lexi,” he said slowly with that faraway look in his eyes, a look I knew all too well. My heart dropped; he was too far gone…  
“If we get separated…we may never see each other again,” I said looking into his brown eyes, willing him to find his way through this darkness.  
“We ruin everything we touch,” he replied looking around me. “I think…we are the disease, Lexi,” he said and then he continued walking.

I don’t even remember getting back in the truck, I just remember the near constant stream of tears that followed, the gut-wrenching sadness of losing yet another person and then remembering all the other people who were missing from our group. I remember closing my eyes that night, my lids heavy and my eyelashes crusty from crying and all the salt air as we made our way back to the beach. I remember when the dark void of sleep came crashing over me and how my last thought that night was, if I never wake up again…that would be okay…


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief makes you do weird things.

Chapter Eleven 

The next ten days are the hardest days. I just felt…empty. I did my best to cover up how awful I really felt. No one was going to coddle me. I was…on my own now. Just Skeletor and I.   
We stayed close to Celia’s for a few days, driving back and forth but there wasn’t any sign of anyone. We went back to the beach and discovered the Abagail was missing. We made a sign out of sticks, telling the others the boat was gone and we were heading North. We slept in shifts, nibbled at what little food we had with us.   
Pretty soon we had scavenged as much as we could in our little area, Alicia stepped up and decided we would try our luck at a hotel on the beach.   
The front doors were shut with furniture stacked high on the other side, but with enough pushing we were able to get inside.   
Something had happened here, someone had barricaded the exits and marked rooms where the dead stumbled around inside. Someone put a lot of work into making the hotel safe, but were they still here?  
Madison and Victor found the bar while Ofelia, Alicia, Skeletor, and I went out in search of vacant rooms.   
We scavenged several rooms before settling on a room for us to use for now.  
There were several mini bars that were stocked. Skeletor and I ate peanuts, while Ofelia took a shower, and Alicia took a nap. Once Ofelia was out of the shower it was Alicia’s turn and I took a nap and then it was my turn to shower.   
Somewhere during this time Ofelia disappeared. Alicia and I looked for a while but she was nowhere to be found and the truck we had pulled up in was also missing.   
I never felt much of a connection with her, but I felt it when she was gone. A constant reminder of how our group was dwindling. What if everyone left and it was only Skeletor and I? What would we do then?

It took a while, but the survivors of the hotel began to make themselves known. There were only a handful of people and they were divided. Elena Reyes and her nephew, Hector worked at the hotel and when things went pear shaped she made a judgement call. Locking the reception hall closed despite the wedding party inside. The only members of the wedding party that survived was the mother of the Bride, the groom, and his brother.   
Careful negotiations were eventually reached, so we could all live in the hotel. The dead were cleared out and we cleaned up the inside. We had generators that were run once a day for a few hours to help with cooking and we could have ice, which didn’t seem like much, but it was. We set up a garden outside and basically started all over.   
I became quieter, there just wasn’t a point in speaking. It took too much energy anyway. Skeletor and I became friends with Hector, he was also quiet, and we could all be quiet together.   
I really tried to find my groove again, to be upbeat and find the positive even when it seemed as if there was only negative surrounding me. But…I didn’t know how to bring myself back this time. I needed to be okay, to not cause trouble, to help out and be useful and it was taking everything in me to keep that up.   
******

I missed Nick every day. I missed my parents; I even missed my brother. The nights were the worst. Just Skeletor and I in this huge room all to ourselves. You could hear the ocean from the balcony, seagulls called in the distance. The sunset made the entire sky beautiful, beauty I thought was lost.  
Tears escaped as I rested my head on my knees, sitting on the floor with Skeletor lying right by me.   
‘You uh, sing all the time, don’t you?’  
Troy’s voice came back to me, cutting me to pieces. He had asked me this question sometime during our fourth phone call. Each call got longer and longer and this once was nearly six hours. In that time, I had smoked a little a turned on some video games. I was singing absentmindedly before I remembered that I was on the phone.  
His question made me feel embarrassed at first, my body getting too hot the way it did when people called me out. But after a long pause he said, “Sing me something, Lexi LaRue.”  
I thought for a minute, searching for a song and then I did just that, no longer feeling weird.   
I couldn’t even remember the last time I had been singing… My heart hurt; my breath ragged as the tears flowed. I grabbed the blanket from the bed, covering Skeletor and I on the floor. 

The days passed and there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, something bad was coming this way and I didn’t want to be here when that happened. But how could I tell Madison we had to leave cause I had a feeling? I tried to shake it off, maybe the feeling would pass…but it didn’t.   
It only grew, each day it got worse. I felt dreadful, but in a different way than I had been feeling.  
I had long ago learned to listen to myself when I got a feeling like this, they were never wrong, it was when I didn’t listen to the feeling that got me into trouble.   
I went back and forth on how to remedy the situation but in the end I wrote a long letter to everyone and put it somewhere I was sure they would see it. Then I packed up our stuff and Skeletor and I left the hotel. I was responsible for him and myself and if we stayed…we would be put in danger, so we left.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Skeletor are on their own, until a fated encounter changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH!!!!! The creative process can be a bit annoying at times. I haven't abandoned this story, I just go through cycles of what I want to work on. But for the foreseeable future I am back on! Whoo!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Part Three  
Chapter Twelve 

By the time I realized this was a suicide mission, it was entirely too late to turn back.  
Two days had already passed, Skeletor and I remained on course until we found a fence. We followed the fence until we found a hole for us to squeeze through. We had been lucky, so far, we had only encountered five of the dead and none of the living.  
I didn’t like the way Ofelia had just disappeared, so, I wrote a long note, and left it on Madison’s bed. I hoped it would comfort them because I couldn’t stay. Something bad was coming, I could feel it.   
Up ahead was a lone dead living dead thing, I took out my bat. I got it right in the head, it fell over and then I used my knife to slice it open and then while holding my breath put it all over Skeletor and then myself.  
“I’m so sorry,” I said kissing his nose. “But it’s for the best.”

The heat was relentless, beating down on us, making me slow and sleepy. Where would we sleep tonight? So far we had slept in abandoned cars that we found along the way. But now it was just desert. Just sand and cactuses. Sprigs of dried tress dotted here and there but they offered no shade, no protection. I kept my eyes sharp; we would need some sort of shelter soon.   
I stumbled, tripping over another rock in my search. Suddenly Skeletor was on alert, I froze, surveying the world around me, looking for threats. There was something off in the distance, coming this way. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. As the thing got closer it seemed to grow from either side. I grabbed my bat, adjusting my grip, preparing for what was coming.   
As it got closer I could make out legs, they were humans, alive by the way they walked, coming this way! My mind jumped around different ideas, trying to figure out the best course of action.   
Skeletor growled bringing me from my thoughts, they were so much closer now! They wore camouflage I noticed, as fear jolted through me. I was just turning my head to check behind myself once more when something stopped me. I paused, waiting, needing to hear it again. Needing the confirmation before I got my hopes up.   
“Lexi?” the voice came again, closer this time.  
I turned back and Troy Otto stood fifteen feet away. He looked the same, but with more facial hair, the look on his face was one of disbelief. He stepped closer but stopped when Skeletor took a step forward and showed his teeth.  
“Skeletor,” he said with his hand out.   
“Skeletor, it’s okay,” I said dangling my fingers in front of his face. He backed off and I looked back at Troy. I had wanted to kiss him when we parted, but it felt too soon, but here, at what felt like the end of the world…  
I dropped all my stuff and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. Feeling him, solid, against me, it felt unreal. My lips found his, I grabbed onto his collar, kissing him deeply. He pulled back after a moment, his too blue eyes meeting mine.  
“How are you here?” he asked, disbelief in his eyes as he touched my face.  
“I have no idea,” I croaked, my throat dry as I tried unsuccessfully not to cry.  
“Are you alone?” he asked hesitantly, his eyebrows coming together.  
My knees buckled, the weight of everything slamming into me at once. Troy didn’t let go and he fell to the ground with me. I sobbed into his shoulder. I wanted to stop, to tell him it wasn’t that bad, but as my sadness poured out, the sound of myself crying was making me even more sad and that made me cry harder.   
Troy’s hand moved and I heard keys jingling around. “Go get the truck,” he said to someone behind me.  
I heard their shoes crunching as they walked away. Skeletor came over and licked my arm and then he settled on the ground with his head resting on my leg.   
Troy was quiet, just holding me securely in is arms while I cried myself out.   
Once the tears began to subside his lips found their way to my forehead and they lightly pressed there for several moments that I never wanted to end.   
“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said quietly. “I wanted to come get you the second the phones cut out. It took Mike and the guys hours to convince me not to,” he said pained.  
My hand came up, resting on his neck as I looked into his eyes through my teary ones. “I’m glad you didn’t. The military blew up the city.”  
“Yeah, that’s why you shouldn’t be in them when disaster happens.” We looked at each other, the truck just coming into view. “Are you okay?” he asked, pain in his voice again.  
I wanted to say yes. I wanted to keep being okay…but I wasn’t, and I couldn’t pretend anymore that I was. I shook my head, the tears starting up again, but I had the rest under control.  
The truck was nearly to us, so we grabbed our stuff and then he held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. As we walked over to the truck the driver went to open the door, but Troy held up his hand.  
“You drive, Blake,” he said.  
He nodded and Troy opened the back door.  
“Up,” he said to Skeletor who didn’t need to be told twice as he bounded into the back.   
Once the three of us were in, Blake turned the truck around.  
Troy casually draped his arm over my shoulders, his eyes catching mine. “You don’t have to tell me. But you can,” he said, his eyes soft.  
“Not right now, but I will. Right now, I just need…to not be okay.”  
“Okay, Lexi LaRue,” he replied, his eyes drifting to my lips for a moment before pulling me into his side. “We’re not far from the ranch.”  
“How far is not far?” I asked looking over at him.  
“I’ll wake you when we get there,” he said after taking in my sleepy expression.  
I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Finally feeling safe in all this madness, like I could breathe, like I could just sleep and not have to worry about dying.

The ranch looked the same as I remembered. Skeletor and I followed Troy into the house.  
“You guys shouldn’t be back yet,” Otto said walking into the room, then he looked up and saw us. “Lexi? What are you doing here?”  
“We found her out there.”  
“Alone?” he asked quietly but not quiet enough.  
Troy spoke to his father in hushed tones and then Otto looked at me. “You’re welcome to stay here with us Lexi, of course. Get her set up, son,” Otto said patting Troy’s shoulder as he went by and then he disappeared somewhere in the house.  
“Please don’t make us stay in those creepy cabins,” I said.  
“What about the cabins makes them creepy?” he asked taking my bag.  
“We’d be alone…” I replied looking out the window.  
“There is a guest room down the hall from my room, you can stay there. Come on,” he said leading the way.  
We went up the stairs and then to the left, down the hall, we passed Troy’s room and then the next door to the left would be my room.  
It was a standard setup, a bed, a bookshelf with a few dusty volumes on it, a desk and a chair. There were two windows, one looking out over the front and one looking to the side of the yard.   
“It’s not much…”  
“Are you kidding me? Compared to the wasteland, it’s a palace.”  
He laughed. “Its bad out there, huh?”  
I nodded and he handed me my stuff.   
“You can use my bathroom if you want…to get the uh, guts off…”  
“Oh!” I exclaimed, just remembering that I was covered in old goo. “It repeals the dead.”  
“Yeah I know,” he replied, and my eyes caught his. “We’ve made a few discoveries about them.”  
I opened my bag and grabbed a change of clothes. “Is it cool if I bathe Skeletor in your bathroom too?”  
He shrugged. “Sure.”  
We left my room and walked back down the hall to his room. “There are uh, clean towels in here,” he said motioning to a cabinet.   
“Are you…leaving?” I asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah, but I’ll be back.”  
I didn’t like it, but I didn’t want to disrupt their routine.   
“Why don’t you catch up on your sleep and I’ll come get you for dinner?”  
“Okay,” I said lingering in the bathroom doorway.   
He moved closer, slowly sliding his fingers down the side of my face. “You’re safe here, Lexi.”  
The moment ended and he turned and left the room. I proceeded to bathe Skeletor which is fairly easy since he doesn’t have any hair and then I dried him off. He laid down on the bathmat while I got my shower. As I went through the motions of scrubbing my clothes and myself, hanging them up to dry, drying myself off, and finally pulling clean clothes back on, I felt exhaustion like never before.   
Out in Troy’s room I sat on his bed so I could pull on my socks. 

“Lexi…” Troy’s voice brought me gently back to consciousness.  
My eyes opened and I sat up, realizing that I never even left his room. “Oh, hello,” I said looking up at him in the dimming light.   
“Sleep well?” he asked holding his hand out to me.  
I smiled, taking his hand as he pulled me to my feet. “I did…”  
“Well,” he said tucking my hand in his arm as we walked side by side out of his room. “Dinner is ready and tomorrow we are going to figure out where to put you.”  
“Put me?” I asked.  
“Where you can be the most helpful,” he clarified. “Everyone has a job to do, that’s how the ranch functions.”  
We went outside and made our way to an outdoor kitchen. He handed me a silver tray and we got in line.   
“Hey Lexi, I heard you were back, and I couldn’t believe it,” said this happy blonde girl.  
I looked at her, trying to conjure a name.  
“I’m Gretchen, Mike’s sister.”  
“Oh, right. Yes,” I said with a nod. “How are you?”  
“Everything pretty much seems to be business as usual here,” she replied as she scooped food onto my tray. “I’m glad you’re back,” she finished with a wink.  
“Thank you,” I said slowly, feeling like I was missing something.   
Once we made it through the food line, we grabbed cups and water and then Troy took me over to a table where Mike and Blake sat.   
“Hey Lexi,” Mike said by way of greeting. “You look…clean.”  
“Thank you, I think.”  
Skeletor sat by me on the ground, lying his head on my shoe.   
“So, what is it that you guys do?” I asked.  
“We protect the ranch,” Troy replied.  
I nodded chewing slowly.  
“What did you do in your group?” Blake asked and Troy shot him a look.  
“Um…survived…among other things. I guess I’ve done…whatever had to be done.”  
“You’re good with plants,” Troy said bringing e out of my thoughts. “There is plenty of work that needs to be done in the gardens.”  
“Yeah…I don’t think I can go back to the simple life of a grower now that I’ve killed people…”  
“People?” Mike asked.  
“Though I guess…they were already dead…”  
“They?” Blake questioned.  
“Hey Lexi, remember those seeds you gave me?” Troy asked changing the subject and I focused on him, nodding. “They grew.”  
“I knew they would.”  
“You had seeds on you the first-time you guys met?” Blake asked.  
“It was an accident, but yeah,” I replied.  
“You wanna check on them with me?” he asked finishing his food.  
“Yes,” I replied finishing the vegetables and handing Skeletor the piece of chicken that remained.  
Troy took our dishes up to the kitchen, placing them in a large washtub and then we walked off in another direction.

“They are sort of hidden from Otto,” Troy explained as we ducked behind another barn.  
The plants were doing very well, I thought with a smile when I saw them.   
“Troy…this is excellent work.”  
“Well I was just following your instruction.”  
“Why knew, I could have made a killing teaching others how to grow…such a missed business opportunity.”  
“Maybe not, as you said in this apocalyptic world, this is medicine. It will be needed.”  
“Just to add, it was medicine and needed before the dead came to life.”  
He laughed. “You should come up with a business plan and then we can reveal it to Otto.”  
I laughed this time. “Troy…I want to protect the ranch too. I can do it.”  
“I hear you, Lexi…but…”  
“But?” I asked, not expecting a ‘but’.  
“Lexi,” he said moving closer, his voice dropping a bit. “I don’t want to give you a gun until this look in your eyes goes away.”  
“What look?” I asked.  
“I don’t think you realize…how sad you are. Can we give it a few days?”  
I nodded, my eyes filling up. I was sad, really sad and I needed to process it already so I could move forward. Be who I needed to be now.   
“There is lots for you to do in the meantime,” he said.  
I nodded and then I reached into my pocket, grabbing a smaller knife, I cut a bundle of buds, inhaling that perfect green smell.  
“We need to have a wake. I need to grieve,” I said looking over at him.  
“We can make that happen. Tell me what you need.”


End file.
